Monster
by settingupSunday
Summary: No one would believe her. He was walking around with all of the power. The one person she could tell hated her. Now she was stuck in hell, being haunted by the monster who stole everything from her. WARNING: Contains rape and violence.
1. The Pretender

**Okay, so I used to write stories here, but then I just was not able to find any form of inspiration for my stories. Thankfully I **_**finally**_** was able to break out of my funk and come up with an idea that I really want to share with the amazing readers on this site. Please, be kind, but most importantly, enjoy.**

**-J**

**

* * *

**

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent Pain_

_

* * *

_

David Karofsky was pissed off.

His teammates were constantly ragging on him about his lack of _game_. Of course, he had a reason for that, but he was not about to let the football team in on that little piece of information.

He had scared off the one person in McKinley who was aware of what he was hiding. He thought that once Kurt Hummel left school, he would be free of all problems. He didn't take into account that his friends still expected him to hookup with girls like every other guy in this school.

Karofsky grunted as he kicked open the front doors to McKinley high school. He had a good hour to kill before school even started. But ever since he had almost been expelled from school his dad had been on his ass 24/7 and the only time David had breathing space was when he was at school or football practice.

As he rounded the corner that led to his locker, Karofsky was in deep thought trying to solve his problem. He couldn't just randomly point at a girl and claim he slept with her. The guys would just laugh when she scoffed at him and denied his claim. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly attracted to any of the girls in school.

There were only two things that David Karofsky was attracted to. The first, only Kurt Hummel knew, the second, was power.

Not women, or men for that matter, who were in power, but Karofsky was entirely attracted to the idea of having power over another person.

Which is probably the reason why when he looked down the hallway and saw Rachel Berry standing alone in front of Finn Hudson's locker, shoving what seemed to be a gold chain through the small vents, he found the solution to his problem.

Berry was vulnerable. There was no way a chick like that would deny him. He could solve his problem right now in an empty classroom and be done with all this crap the team was giving him.

He smirked as he shifted his backpack a little bit and walked over to Rachel.

"Berry."

Rachel turned around quickly, eyes closed and hands up, prepared to take a slushy to the face.

"I'm not going to slushy you. I'm about to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime."

Rachel lowered her hands and glared at Karofsky.

"I don't want anything from you. Leave me alone."

She turned quickly and made a move to walk away but he was quick and grabbed her arm, pinning her to the locker.

"You'll want this." Karofsky smirked

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Rachel tried to pull her arm away but this only caused him to tighten his grip, "You're hurting me!"

"C'mon Rachel. We all know you've been all desperate and pathetic since Hudson dumped you. Hooking up with someone else might help you get over that."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Rachel hissed, "Karofsky, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole. Get off of me!"

"Really?" He smiled and took a step closer to her.

Before she had a chance to react to this invasion of her personal space, Karofsky had shoved his lips onto hers.

Rachel writhed underneath him, trying to break free. After what seemed like hours he pulled away and glared down at her.

"Now, let's get this over with." Karofsky smirked and pulled her to the nearest classroom, "Stop pulling Berry, this will be easier if you just go with it."

"What the hell!" Rachel screeched, "This is assault! I could sue you! I _will _sue you! HELP!"

Karofsky turned quickly and clamped a hand securely over Rachel's mouth. He pushed her through the door into the empty classroom and locked the door behind him.

For the first time, when he looked at Rachel she seemed scared. Her eyes were wide and panicky as she searched for any possible way out of the room.

Part of him felt guilty for doing this to her. However, that part of him was masked behind the anger he felt. Anger towards her, towards Kurt, Finn Hudson, his dad, his teammates, Sue Sylvester, the glee club, hell, everyone in this school. That was his driving force, and that is what almost gave him pleasure in this particular situation.

After Kurt had transferred, Karofsky had lost his outlet, the one thing that he was able to take his anger out on. Something told him he had found something even better.

"Please." Rachel whispered, "I just want to go to class."

"Sure." Karofsky grinned, "Luckily for us, homeroom doesn't start for another forty-five minutes. Which means, no one will be around for at least another thirty minutes, and since it is a Monday, all of the teachers have a staff meeting. We are all alone"

"_Please_." Rachel repeated, "I promise I won't tell anyone about this. Just let me go."

"Oh, no I will be telling people about this, and you won't deny it." Karofsky sneered, reaching forward and grabbing the front of her shirt violently, "Everyone else will know we had sex, and they will hear about how you enjoyed it, and when I left, you were _begging _me for more."

"No." Rachel gasped.

"Yes. And if you don't… well let's just say that what I will do to you will make today seem like paradise."

He was done talking. He started ripping at her clothes, he knew she had an extra pair in her locker, and as long as he was done fast enough, he could force her to change before anyone saw her.

She was fighting him, which made what he was trying to do much harder. But for every slap and kick she sent him, he retaliated with greater force, careful to only hit her in areas that he was sure she could cover.

Eventually his size and strength won out and she stopped fighting. Her screams had long since died out and all that was coming out of her lips were sobs and whimpers.

By the time it was over, Karofsky had to shove Rachel just to make sure she was still alive.

She yelped when he pushed on a tender spot on her stomach.

"Would've never guessed you were a virgin Berry." He threw her shirt at her, "I'd go change if I were you. You look like hell."

He walked towards the door and peered out to make sure the hallway was still empty. When he determined it was safe he turned back to Rachel.

"Remember, you _will _go along with this story, _or else._ If I hear you told anyone about this, your life is over."

With that he stormed out of the room, leaving Rachel Berry alone, staring after the monster that had ruined her life.

* * *

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the windows_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. She's So Sorry

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews you guys! I'm glad that you like this story. Here is chapter 2; I hope that you all enjoy it! Keep reviewing, I love you all!**

**Also, to answer some questions, yes this is definitely a finchel story… eventually; I think it's safe to say that this chapter will kind of shine a light on where their relationship stands at this moment in time.  
**

**-J**

**

* * *

**

_And that's all that I can say  
If you've never been let down  
Then this story's far from over  
Everything comes back around_

_

* * *

_

When Finn Hudson woke up that morning, he knew something was off. He could tell that today was going to be pretty shitty, and not just because it was his first day back from a pretty horrible Winter break and it would be his first time seeing Rachel since Mr. Schue's party. Ironically, seeing her was what he was dreading the most, but not seeing her is the main reason his break sucked.

As he pulled into the McKinley parking lot and got out of his car, he knew that he had been right, something was definitely off. All eyes seemed to be on him. Finn was not the smartest person in the world, but he could still tell when people were talking about him behind his back.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he made his way to his locker. Were people laughing at him? Because if he didn't know any better he could've sworn that the group of football players at the end of the hall were smirking at him. What the hell, did Karofsky just wink at him?

Finn fought the urge to walk over there and punch him. If there was one person in this school that Finn wanted to strangle it was David Karofsky. Or maybe Noah Puckerman.

Finn sent a glare down the hallway and proceeded to open his locker. As soon as he had it opened something gold and sparkling fell out and hit the floor.

"What the-" Leaning down, Finn picked up the golden necklace that was engraved with his name.

His first instinct was to look up and down the hallway for any sign of her. Did she really have to do this? As if she hadn't hurt him enough, now she had to shove shit like this in his face. Finn gave into instinct and let his eyes scan the hallway for her. He spotted her walking out of the girl's bathroom carrying some clothes. She must have gotten slushied.

Part of him felt bad about this. He knew when he broke up with her she was going to get picked on a lot more but at the time he could care less. He had to stop and remind himself that he still didn't care. Rachel did this to herself; she deserves whatever they throw at her, right?

Grunting angrily, Finn slammed his locker and stormed over to where Rachel was carefully placing her ruined clothes into her locker.

"Hey." Rachel jumped at the sound of his voice, her side hitting the locker next to her as she moved away from him abruptly, "What the hell?"

He furrowed his eyebrows when she glanced at him and quickly averted her eyes. She reached into her locker and pulled out a textbook, placing it in front of her like some sort of shield. When he glanced closely at her, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy and she was shaking slightly.

He fought the urge to pull her into a hug and ask her what was wrong. She was quiet and seemed… _weak_. She was Rachel Berry, since when was she either of those things?

All Finn had to do was think of the necklace and the reason she was giving it back to erase all feelings of sympathy towards his ex-girlfriend.

"What is this Rachel?" He held up the golden necklace, "Seriously, what would possess you to put this in my locker? I know this sucks for you, but I don't want your shit. I gave you this necklace as a gift, and while I don't want you wearing it around anymore," _Lie. _"I don't really want it either."

"I-I… p-_please_ stop." She whimpered.

There was that nagging feeling of guilt, settling in the pit of his stomach. His heart yearned to reach out to her, to wrap her in his arms and place the necklace in its rightful place around her neck. However, his brain had managed to overpower his heart, chaining it up and deeming it incapable to make any important decisions, especially regarding Rachel Berry. He would never get over her if she kept shoving little reminders of her through the grates of his locker door.

"No." Finn threw the necklace into her locker, not noticing the way she flinched at the sound of the small piece of metal colliding with the back wall, "Seriously, I don't care about that stuff, if you have anything important of mine, drop it off at my house. Preferably when I am not there. As far as that necklace goes… toss it, pawn it, I don't care, just don't give it to me."

He was slightly proud of himself as he walked away from Rachel. He was far from over her, he probably would never truly get over her, but he was trying and that's what mattered. Grabbing his books out of his locker, Finn made his way to class, hoping his newfound confidence would help him make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

It wasn't until Spanish class that Finn really started to notice that something was seriously wrong.

As always, Finn was late. He walked into the classroom expecting to hear Mr. Schue's voice berating him for his tardiness, but his teacher didn't even seem to notice and it didn't take long for Finn to realize why.

There was an empty seat in the front of the classroom. A seat that was ordinarily filled by Rachel Berry. Before he could stop himself Finn started scanning the room for her, finding her sitting in the farthest corner, staring out the window. Her face was void of any emotion and her class materials were lying untouched on her desk.

Finn took the first empty seat he spotted, not paying much attention to where it was or whom it was near. Maybe if he had noticed he would not have sat there, because once he did he instantly regretted it.

"Hello Finnocence." Santana smirked.

Mr. Schue seemed to snap out of his reverie, continuing on with his lesson plan, every so often glancing back at Rachel with a worried expression on his face.

"Satan." Finn mumbled.

"Aw c'mon Finny, why do you have to be like that? We were getting along pretty well over break. You were pretty happy to be around me, especially at Quinn's New Years Eve party."

Finn cringed.

"That was a mistake Santana." He whispered, "I was pissed and drunk and had no idea what I was really doing."

"Oh _please_ Finn. You knew exactly what you were doing." Santana rolled her eyes, "Although I must say it was definitely better the second time around-"

"Shut _up_ Santana!" Finn turned so he could glare at the sadistic cheerleader, "As far as I'm concerned, that night didn't happen and _no one_ needs to know about it."

"Everyone at that party knows about it Finn. Which means practically everyone at school knows about it by now."

Instinctively Finn glanced back to look at Rachel. She was still staring with a vacant expression out the window, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her, stuck in her own little world.

"_Oh_! So by 'no one' you really mean 'Rachel.'" Santana laughed, "Please Frankenteen, as much as I'd love to piss off that midget, I doubt this would upset her."

Finn's head snapped around to look at Santana, "What do you mean?"

Santana shrugged and smirked, turning her attention to the front of the classroom.

"Seriously Santana. What the fuck are you talking about? Why wouldn't Rachel care that we… _slept _together…again!" Finn groaned.

Santana glanced at Finn with a smug look.

"Let's just say you aren't the only person around here getting over their ex by getting under someone else. I guess it's true that you football boys share _everything_."

Finn felt his stomach drop like he had swallowed an insanely heavy weight. What was Santana saying? Rachel hooked up with someone else? How could she do this to him? After everything, he never would have expected this from Rachel. He dates her for nearly seven months and can't get past second base and some other guy gets all of her? Oh god, some other guy had _touched_ Rachel.

Finn felt the intense urge to vomit.

"Who?" He asked Santana.

Santana opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by their teacher in the front of the classroom.

"Finn, Santana! I appreciate your enthusiasm. But if you do not stop talking I will have to give you both detention. Please pay attention." Mr. Schuester returned to his lesson plan.

Finn glanced back at Rachel. She hadn't even noticed when Mr. Schuester reprimand himself and Santana. Suddenly it hit Finn, she was thinking about _him_. She was staring out that window thinking of the asshole she gave her virginity to. The virginity she was supposed to give to him. Call him a selfish, hypocritical asshole, but Finn always felt that at some point in the distant future that was one thing that she would give him, one thing she would save for him.

Anger crept up on him. Rachel was now two things that he never thought she would be, mean and a whore.

He racked his brain trying to think of whom Rachel could have slept with. Finally his mind settled on one possibility, the _only_ possibility.

* * *

"Puckerman!" Finn yelled walking swiftly up the hallway towards his ex-best friend.

When Finn finally reached Puck he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers he was standing in front of.

"You couldn't leave it alone could you? You just had to fuck her?" Finn growled.

"What the fuck man?" Puck yelled, shoving Finn off of him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rachel!" Finn yelled, pushing Puck harder.

"Berry?"

"Her name is _Rachel_ asshole!"

"I didn't fuck Rachel! We just made out! We told you!" Puck growled, starting to get pissed off himself.

Any self-restraint Finn had vanished at that moment. His hand clenched into a fist as he drew it back before sinking it into Puck's cheek.

Immediately Puck reciprocated by punching Finn square in the stomach. The two boys fell back into the middle of the hallway where they continued to take turns beating each other. They were rolling on the floor before they felt themselves being pulled apart by Coach Beiste.

"What the hell is going on here!" Beiste yelled, holding both squirming boys by the collars of their shirts.

"Ask him!" Puck yelled, pointing at Finn, "He just threw me against the lockers and started hitting me!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You slept with my girlfriend!"

"_Ex-_girlfriend and _no_ I didn't!"

"Will you ever stop lying!"

"Cut it out! Both of you!" Beiste yelled tugging on both of their collars, "Either you calm down right now or we can take this to Figgins."

Puck instantly stopped struggling, knowing any trouble in school could get him in serious trouble with his parole officer. Finn, however, was barely able to hold it together, only calming down when Coach Beiste tugged harder at his shirt.

"Fine!" Finn growled, shrugging off his coach and storming down the hallway.

"Asshole." Puck muttered watching the tall boy disappear down the corridor.

"Finn!"

He turned around at the sound of his name, ready to lash out at whomever had called it out. He turned, surprised to see the popular blonde jogging towards him.

"What do you want Sam?"

"I saw what just happened over there." Sam nodded down the hallway, "And I think that you might have been given the wrong information."

"Thanks for your concern Sam, but I know exactly what happened."

"Dude! No, you really don't."

Finn turned around and glared at the boy.

"Are you telling me that Santana lied to me when she said that Rachel lost her virginity to that jackass?"

"Yes and no."

"What the hell are you saying Evans?"

"Rachel lost her virginity, but not to Puck." Sam muttered.

"_What!_" Finn yelled, "With who then?"

"Finn, man, maybe you should-"

"Sam if you know who this guy is you will tell me."

"But-"

"_Sam_."

"Karofsky."

All of a sudden, Finn was wishing that she had just slept with Puck.

* * *

"Is it true?"

After Sam had enlightened Finn on whom Rachel had actually slept with he had wasted no time in finding the small brunette. When he finally located her she was walking out of the cafeteria, clutching a book tightly to her chest.

"Finn?"

"Just tell me if it's true Rachel."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, everyone is talking about it!" Finn seethed, "You slept with fucking Karofsky, _Karofsky _Rachel! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I didn't-"

"What? Didn't think I would find out? Poor Finn, too dumb to notice how the whole school is talking about how big of a _slut _his ex is. Did you get what you wanted Rachel? I'm hurting. Are you finally happy?"

"No, Finn! It wasn't- what we did it-" Rachel stuttered, wanting desperately to tell Finn the truth, but not knowing how.

"Shut up! Just shut _up_!" Finn yelled, "You know, after all that shit we went through with Santana and Puck you would think that you would have grown up a little bit. But no! You decided that you didn't want to just be a bitch, you needed to be a whore too!"

"_Finn_!" Rachel cried, tears slipping from her eyelashes and leaving burning trails down her cheeks.

"What Rachel! What could you possibly say to me that could make this any better?"

"I-" Rachel looked past Finn to see David Karofsky walking down an adjacent hallway, shooting her a wink and a warning glance before disappearing, "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Finn."

She glanced down at her books, trying her best to avoid direct eye contact.

"You know what?" Finn whispered, "When I broke up with you in the Christmas tree lot, I told you that maybe next year you could wish for me again."

"Finn, I-"

"I just want to say, don't bother." Finn interrupted harshly, "_We_ are never going to happen again. Don't call me, don't talk to me, and don't even look at me. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You're dead to me."

And with that Finn Hudson turned away from Rachel Berry, walking out of her life for good.

* * *

_Want to start over today  
Take me back again  
Get out of my way  
What did she say  
She's so so sorry_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry this update took so long guys! I just got back to school and I have been so busy! I will try and post the next chapter soon! Keep reading and reviewing, I have big plans for this story!**

**-J**


	3. Like a Man Possessed

**I know this took a while for me to update, but the next chapter is up.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a fairly graphic rape scene. If you are not comfortable with this I suggest you do not read.**

**For the story's sake I am going to say that the Karofsky/Rachel incident took place right after the super bowl episode. I am obviously not following the show exactly but I might include a few key story points from the episodes.**

**But don't worry! This is definitely a finchel story! I am too in love with that couple for it not to end up that way.**

**-J**

**

* * *

**

_I go on forever_

_Older burns are overturned_

_My life for worse or better_

_I'm just craving for a cure_

* * *

Rachel Berry's senses had heightened.

She could hear his footsteps coming from a mile away, she could smell his deodorant even when he was in a different room, she could feel him even after she tried to wash him away. The worst thing was that she could see him, even when her eyes were closed. David Karofsky was a demon that she couldn't even escape in her sleep.

He continued to use her for his little plan. She couldn't even walk down the hallways at school without the fear of him grabbing her.

He knew her schedule by heart. He was an office aid so he had access to her file, not legally, but obviously that was not something David let get in his way.

She was trying her best to act normal. She still spoke to Kurt regularly and had even developed a solid friendship with Mercedes. They hung out enough for Kurt and Mercedes to notice a change in her demeanor, however they just assumed it was leftover angst from her split with Finn.

She made sure to mention him every now and then to make sure they continued to believe that.

She wanted to be normal. She had seen the movies with girls like her, becoming a shadow of themselves, people gazing at them with looks laced in pity.

When it first happened she was shocked and traumatized. She couldn't speak, she could hardly breathe. She was in pain both emotionally and physically.

So when Finn confronted her about sleeping with Karofsky, she was too out of it to answer him… not that she could have told Finn even if she wanted to. He was watching her.

It was as if every time she thought about telling someone the truth he was there, reminding her why she could never tell.

She knew he was never going to stop and she wasn't about to piss him off even more.

Finn didn't talk to her for two weeks after he found out. When he finally did it wasn't the same. He spoke to her in a curt manner, as if he was forced to.

What stung was that he was actually _nice_. Almost as if he didn't even care about her anymore, as if he didn't want her. Not that he should want her. After the football team won the championship game he was like school royalty.

Girls were literally lining up to be with him.

That _stupid_ kissing booth. Was he trying to hurt her? What a stupid question, of _course _he was, he hated her.

She hated herself.

She hated being a liar. People were calling her a whore behind her back. Santana Lopez had even taken liberty in writing out the word 'SLUT' in red lipstick on her gym locker. Rachel waited until everyone lefts so she could cry without being seen.

Unfortunately Karofsky had seized the opportunity to corner her, and that was the second time it happened.

She fought it of course. She was Rachel Berry; she was the very definition of a fighter. The only problem is, no one ever tells you that sometimes fighting hurts you even more.

For every scream that left her lips, a punch was sent to the side of her rib cage. Every time a tear escaped her eyes, she was met with a sharp, brutal thrust.

She was pretty sure he had cracked one of her ribs that day. When she tried to sing in glee club, she had to stop because it hurt too much to breathe. Mr. Schue tried to send her to the nurse's office, but she refused. Rachel couldn't risk someone finding out about what was happening.

"Did you hear she fucked Karofsky in the _locker room_?"

"What a whore."

Rachel grimaced as the two cheerios passed her in the hallway, "whispering" about her rumored indiscretions.

Holding back a sob she made her way to her locker. The jeers and jabs were horrible, but she would take them any day. If she was in a crowd of peers gossiping about her, she wasn't alone and he couldn't get to her. She may never have peace, but at least she had that.

She glanced across the hall and felt her stomach instantaneously drop. Finn and Quinn were flirting by his locker. He was leaning with one hand above her head, the other playing with the hem of her jacket. As if in slow motion he leaned down and placed a kiss on Quinn's waiting lips.

Rachel quickly looked away. She knew they were together they had been for a while. Sam dumped Quinn and she was quick to jump into Finns arms.

She really wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of the situation. Seriously, Finn dumps her for kissing Puck, and then he forgives Quinn, even though she was the one that slept with his best friend and made him believe she was carrying his child. To top it all off he started sneaking around with Quinn before her and Sam were even broken up. She wanted to be pissed but she couldn't bring herself to be, she couldn't bring herself to feel much these days.

She grappled about her locker for her books. She needed to get out of here; she needed to get away from everyone.

Feeling eyes on her, she glanced up and saw Karofsky, watching her, licking his lips, and reminding her why it wasn't safe to be alone. He made his way towards her and she looked for the nearest escape route. She was too slow and as he walked past her he reached out, snapping the waistband on her skirt and rubbing his hand on her stomach.

It was the final straw for Rachel. It scared her that she could make it through the entire day being tormented and one touch from him was enough to have her on the floor of the hallway, crying, so freaked out that even the students simply glancing at her were scaring her. She saw the look on his face as he rounded the corner. She was going to pay for this later.

Unfortunately the knowledge of this made her cry even harder.

"Rachel?"

"No… _no_, _no, no…_" She whispered, wanting desperately to be left alone.

"Hey, come here…" Sam whispered as he slid down next to her on the floor, earning a glare from Finn and Quinn, pulling the struggling girl into his arms, "Shhh… what's wrong?"

"Stop…" Rachel gasped between sobs, fighting to get away from the boy. His soft touch burned her skin as she waited for the familiar feeling of it turning harsh and painful.

Sam ignored her pleas, pulling her head to his chest, letting her grab his shirt. She soon stopped fighting his hold, becoming aware that he wasn't going to hurt her.

The two teenagers barely noticed the warning bell ring and the halls empty as they sat up against the lockers. Sam ran a soothing hand up and down her back as her sobs began to subside, silently thanking the universe that this was only his study hall period.

"Rachel? What happened?" Sam whispered.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling the awkwardness of the situation, he barely knew Rachel Berry and here he was being her personal shoulder to cry on. In spite of all this, he couldn't deny her his help, the moment he saw her collapse against her locker he knew if he didn't assist her she would be all alone and if Sam Evans was taught one thing as a child, it was that no one deserves to be alone.

"I can't." She whispered into his chest.

"Can't what? Rachel, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on."

"It will get worse."

"_What_ will Rachel?"

"He will kill me."

Sam's blood instantly went cold. At first he thought this was just a bad reaction to seeing Finn and Quinn making out in the hallway, but something about her last statement made him think that it was so much more than that.

"Who?"

"I _can't_!" Rachel explained pushing Sam off of her and hastily standing up.

Sam followed her lead and stood up next to her.

"Rachel, tell me what is going on."

The tears were still flowing down her cheeks, leaving behind black trails of mascara. She shook her head so fast it was almost violent, quickly backing away from him.

"S-Sam." She choked on his name, "I know you think you are helping… but… but you _aren't._ You can't. P-please, this will just make everything worse. Forget this… this ever happened."

"What? Rach-"

"_Please_ Sam."

He didn't know what it was, but the second Rachel Berry looked him dead in the eye he knew he wouldn't be able to deny her. There was something about those big brown eyes that left him powerless. Damn his weakness for girls with beautiful eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to think." She mumbled before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

She made her way into the choir room, sighing with relief when she realized it was empty.

Rachel made her way over to the piano and took a seat on the bench, noting the sheet music that was in front of her. Mindlessly she began to stroke the keys, her mind moving too fast for her to even register the music she was playing.

She groaned when she heard the door behind her open and close.

"Sam, seriously, just drop it." She turned around in her seat and felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach.

"Drop what?" David growled as he took small steps towards her, "You didn't tell frog lips something you shouldn't have, did you?"

"N-no." Rachel whispered, "He doesn't know anything."

Karofsky breathed in slowly, shaking his head back and forth, "You see, I don't know if I can believe that Berry… you weren't doing a very good job at hiding your emotions out there. I think you took things too far."

He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her head, letting them rest on the piano.

"Please. Don't." _Not here. Anywhere but here._

"What did I tell you? Speak to anyone about our little secret and things get worse." Karofsky grinned, reaching one hand down to start undoing his buckle.

"Sam doesn't know anything! I promise." Rachel tried to get up from the piano but he was quick to push her back down, causing her elbow to slam into the keys.

She yelped and he instantly slammed his hand over her mouth. She cringed as the taste of blood filled her mouth. His hand covered both her mouth and nose, making it difficult for her to breathe.

David grunted as he tried to lower his boxers while holding down the thrashing girl. When she refused to stop moving he raise his hand, forming a fist and slamming it into the side of her chest.

Rachel sobbed; using up the little amount of air she was afforded, doubling over in pain. Unfortunately this was exactly what Karofsky needed to finish pulling down his boxers and snake his hand up her skirt, ripping off her underwear and tossing them on top of the piano.

Rachel regained control of her body as she felt him moving closer to her entrance. Thinking fast, she bit down onto the hand covering her face. Almost in one fluid motion, he pulled back his hand with a yelp, only to bring it down with brutal force to the side of her face.

Rachel let out a scream at the searing pain. Tiny gold stars fluttered behind her eyelids, they no longer brought her the happiness they used to. She had no idea how she was going to hide the inevitable black eye the next day.

"Bitch!" Karofsky grunted, pulling her even closer, she could feel his tip at her entrance now. The violent urge to vomit consumed her and she pressed her hands to his chest, using the little strength she possessed in an attempt to push him off of her.

"Stop." She tried to yell, but it only came out as a whisper, her brain was still rattling from the hit she had just taken.

His only response was to latch his lips to her neck, sucking so hard she felt as though he was attempting to rip off her skin. She knew what he was trying to do. He wanted there to be proof that he had been there, _with her._ A hickey was the perfect advertisement.

It seemed like hours before he finally pulled away. A sadistic grin filled his face as he looked down at her. He moved his hand to her hips; gripping so hard she was sure he was leaving new bruises on top of old ones he had placed in the same spot.

Rachel braced herself; she knew what was coming next.

Karofsky thrust into her with so much force it seemed like an animal with razor claws was ripping her apart from the inside. He grunted as he moved over her, his sweat dripping onto her face and mixing with her tears.

He continued slamming into her with all the force he could muster, ignoring her cries and whimpers. He shoved her shoulders against the piano when she made an attempt to wiggle away. Was she ever going to learn?

His thrusts became faster and sloppier as he felt himself nearing release. Every time he pushed back in she sent a shove to his chest in an attempt to throw him off of her. It only earned sharper pushes.

David groaned as his release overtook him, letting his body fall on top of hers, not caring that she was being crushed.

She let her tears fall silently as she took in the pain coming from her lower body. It felt like he had just raped her using a piece of jagged glass.

She closed her eyes as he got up off of her. She kept them shut as he pulled up his pants and boxers and made his way to the door.

"Clean yourself up." He grunted as he pulled open the door, "And do something about your face, it looks disgusting."

With that he was gone.

She opened her eyes and shakily reached for her underwear. She glanced at the tattered pieces in her hand and bit back a sob when she realized she would have to go through the rest of the day without any panties. She shook her head and shoved the ruined garment into her bag.

After what seemed like forever she looked up and took in her surroundings. All the great memories, the singing, the dancing, her friends, her _Finn_, they were gone.

This room would never feel the same.

* * *

_Say it, does it show?_

_Is this test in any other time?_

_I know, but I don't_

_I'm blind in every other eye_

_Cold hands, colder smoke_

_We sleep anywhere we lie_

_You're lying if you don't_

_I'll try, I'll try_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading guys! Please Review! **


	4. How to Save a Life

**Hey guys, to make up for taking so long on the last chapter I am posting the next one, well, now!**

**In case you haven't noticed, each chapter has revolved around a different character. For the most part, the story will continue this way, but ultimately as the story advances I will keep focus on Rachel. Until then, though, we have chapters like this one, which will mainly follow Sam.**

**Enjoy!**

**-J**

**

* * *

**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_

* * *

_

Sam glanced around the choir room, looking for her. He hadn't seen her since her meltdown in the hallway and he was officially concerned. She was in his final two classes of the day and she never showed up, which was not like her at all.

His fellow glee clubbers sat around him, chatting blissfully, oblivious to the absence of the typically loud, vivacious Rachel Berry.

He frowned as he thought back on the last few weeks in glee club. Rachel hadn't been as, for lack of a better word, _obnoxious_, as she usually was. In fact, the few comments that she even made in glee often seemed forced, as if she was almost scared to say them. She even stopped singing in the middle of a performance last week, claiming she had cramps or something to explain why she doubled over in pain.

Rachel sang in glee everyday of the week, she was bound to have gotten cramps at least once before and Sam had never once seen her stop a performance. He hadn't thought much of it when it happened, but now he was thinking that Rachel's excuse was a flimsy one.

Sam rolled his eyes at Finn and Quinn who were sitting in the front row whispering to each other. Why didn't Finn notice that Rachel was missing? Hadn't he dated her for over half a year and been friends with her for even longer? Didn't he realize this wasn't typical Rachel Berry behavior?

"Has anyone seen Rachel?"

All conversation in the room halted and everyone turned to look at Sam.

"Since when do you care where man hands is, lady lips?" Santana sneered at her ex boyfriend. Their relationship had lasted all of two weeks before he had ended it. She may have still been a little bitter.

"It's just not like her to be late for glee club, that's all."

"You're fairly new here Sammy boy," Santana laughed, "There is nothing Berry loves more than a dramatic entrance.

"Okay, but twenty minutes late? That's not a dramatic entrance, it's a nonexistent one."

"Please, Sam, Mr. Schue isn't even here yet." Quinn scoffed, peeved that her ex was taking such an interest in Rachel Berry.

"He was! He left to get more sheet music from his office."

"The point is, practice hasn't even officially started yet, so _excuse us_ if we aren't concerned about your little girlfriend's whereabouts." Quinn smirked, lifting her hand dismissively and turning her attention back to Finn.

"Fuck you Quinn." Sam growled, "Don't you ever get tired of being such a self-absorbed bitch?"

Quinn's gaze snapped back to Sam in shock, she had never heard him speak to anyone like that. Finn glared at the blonde boy, putting his arm protectively around his girlfriend.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that man, you are way out of line."

Sam laughed and shook his head in utter annoyance and disbelief.

"God, you really are just the biggest asshole in the world aren't you Finn?" Sam smirked, "You are seriously telling me that you aren't the least bit concerned about Rachel? I mean you saw her in the hall today right? I'm not entirely sure because you didn't come check on her or even ask me if she was okay. No, you must not have noticed because no self-respecting guy would let a girl he claimed to love fall apart in the middle of a hallway and not do something to make sure she was okay."

Finn growled and jumped out of his seat, glaring down at Sam.

"You don't know _shit _about me." Finn hissed, "Rachel was just being her usual, over-dramatic self today. She doesn't need my help and I'm not about to offer it. If she needs someone maybe she should go fuck Karofsky I'm sure that would make her feel much better"

"You know you are being a hypocritical ass right? You're mad at Rachel because she slept with Karofsky after you two broke up when just a couple months ago you were telling her she had no right to be mad at you for sleeping with Santana! What did you say to her again? _'We weren't even together… you were with another guy!'_ Seriously? And to top it all off the reason you broke up with her was because she kissed Puck and the first chance you get, you're helping Quinn cheat on me!"

"It's not the same thing!"

"No your right about that, because when Rachel made her mistakes she didn't lie to you about them, she told you the truth. You were the dick who lied about your mistakes and then twisted hers around to make her feel like shit! Maybe your right, maybe she is being overdramatic, but I am willing to bet that the reason she isn't here right now is because of _you_."

Finn opened his mouth to retaliate but no words could come out. The entire glee club stared at Sam, shocked that the normally quiet boy just ripped the most popular boy in school a new one.

"I am _so_ hot for you right now." Santana breathed out to Sam, fanning her neck.

"Oh and one more thing," Sam walked past Finn so he was face to face with Quinn, "You spend your time picking on everyone, lying to the people who care about you, and then you want people to feel sorry for you when karma comes around and bites you in the ass. I was an idiot for falling for you and thinking you were better than the other people at this school. You're always saying Santana is a bitch and Rachel is obnoxious, at least they own their flaws… but you? You are a coward and the _only_ 'Lima loser' in this room is you."

Sam frowned at the blonde girl as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He shook his head at her; disgust painted on his handsome face, and left the choir room, brushing past a confused Mr. Schuester in the doorway.

* * *

If you were to ask him how he knew where Rachel Berry lived, Sam wouldn't really be able to tell you. He had been there once before for the party she threw, but he was so drunk at the time he wouldn't have been able to tell you his name, let alone where he was.

Yet, in spite of all this Sam Evans found himself walking up the pathway that led to the Berry's front door. He knew he probably shouldn't be there but he couldn't help it. He knew something was up with Rachel and he wasn't about to let it slide.

He pressed the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer. After five minutes he was about ready to give up and try to find her in school the next day when he heard someone shuffle behind the closed door.

"H-hello?" Rachel Berry's timid voice came through the thick front door.

"Rachel?"

"Sam?"

"Uh, yeah. Can you open the door? It's kind of freezing out here!" Sam shivered. Winter in Ohio wasn't exactly a great time to be hanging around outdoors.

"W-why? What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Sam called through the door while simultaneously rubbing his hands together for warmth, "Seriously Rachel, I'm turning into a popsicle out here!"

The door opened slowly and Rachel poked her head out, quickly ushering Sam in the house. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way into the foyer of the Berry household, shrugging off his jacket and kicking his shoes into a small pile next to the door.

"Thanks Rach-" Sam felt his heart stop beating when he turned around and took in the young girl's appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

The left side of Rachel's face was almost completely swollen and there were bruises that led from the top of her forehead to the base of her neck.

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she remembered her bruises, she immediately glanced at the mirror that hung behind Sam and winced at the battered face that was staring back at her. She shifted her gaze so that she was staring at her feet, attempting to come up with some sort of excuse for the way she looked.

"I… uh, slipped." She muttered.

"Slipped?" Sam scoffed, "What, and hit someone's fist? You don't get bruises like that from falling on the floor Rachel."

"Well that's how I got them so back off okay!" Rachel glared at him.

She huffed and stormed into her living room with Sam hot on her heels.

"I'm not going to back off until you tell me what is going on Rachel. I may not know you that well, but I want to help you."

Rachel turned around so quickly that Sam almost plowed over her.

"And why are you all of a sudden so interested in my life, huh? When was the last time we even talked Sam?"

"Well if I remember correctly it was today, at school, when you fell apart in the middle of the day in front of hundreds of our classmates." Sam shook his head and gestured to her face, "You didn't look like _this_ then so obviously whatever happened to you didn't happen too long ago. Now you can either tell me what it was now or we can do this the hard way."

"And what is the hard way exactly?"

"I can stay here and not leave you alone until you finally cave and tell me something. I can do it, believe me. I waited outside in the pouring rain for two days to see the premier of Avatar. I think I can hold out for a couple hours in your comfortable home."

"Go to hell Sam." Rachel muttered, pushing past him and making her way up the staircase.

Sam followed her immediately, glancing at the portraits hanging on the walls of her home. It was like a shrine to her. The pictures at the bottom of the staircase were of a little baby and as he walked up further he noticed the baby grow into a cute toddler, then an adorable little girl, an awkward preteen and finally the gorgeous girl that was walking in front of him.

"Nice pictures."

"Shut up." She muttered in response.

He followed her all the way to the end of the hallway and into the final door.

He had never really given much thought as to what Rachel Berry's room would look like, but now that he thought about it, it was exactly what he would have pictured. It was extremely girly with yellow and pinks covering every surface and posters from every musical he had ever heard of adorning the walls.

She turned around to look at him, before scoffing and retreating into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sam shook his head and made his way over to her bed. He sat down on it and immediately understood how Rachel Berry always had so much freaking energy this bed was amazing! He let himself fall back on it, if waiting for Rachel to come clean was going to be this comfortable; he was going to have no problem hanging around.

"My god, your bed is awesome!" Sam yelled at the bathroom door.

There was no response and he instantly started thinking of ways to lure her out. He smirked when he saw the perfect bait hanging above his head.

"Hey, this Barbara Streisand poster isn't valuable is it? I might have just spilled some water on it." Sam smirked, eyeing the poster and then the gold star cup full of water on her nightstand.

The bathroom door swung open, revealing a beaten and bruised… and pissed Rachel Berry.

"What the hell Sam? Do you know how many phone calls and emails it took for me to get that autographed poster?" Rachel stopped when she realized the poster was still on the wall, glaring at the blonde boy she crossed her arms over her chest, "Seriously?"

Sam shrugged picking up the cup with gold stars and played with it in his hands, careful not to spill any of the water in it.

"Give that back." Sam looked up at the whisper she shot at him. Looking at the cup and then back at her, he sat up so he was on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

"Tell me what happened to your face."

Rachel took a step towards Sam, reaching her hand out for the cup. Sam instantly responded, holding the cup farther away from her.

"I'm not fucking with you Evans, give it to me!"

Sam ignored her request and stood up so their faces were centimeters apart.

"Rachel-"

"_Please!_" She tried to reach behind him for the cup but he easily blocked her. Frustrated, tears came to her eyes as she became more desperate to get the cup.

"Tell me."

She kept pushing, grasping behind him as her tears began to fall faster. Seeing she was getting nowhere fast, she drew back her tiny fists and hit the boy in the chest.

Sam looked at her in shock as she pulled back her other fist and hit him again. She kept hitting him, putting more force behind her punches the longer he held onto her cup. Her hits got faster as more and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"_Give it to me!_"

Sam shook his head, unfazed by her assault. He was surprised by how emotional she was getting over a cup, though he did have a feeling this wasn't entirely about the cup.

"No."

"Will you stop it? Please! STOP!" Rachel yelled, the force of her punches died down a bit as she slowly broke down even more, "Why won't you listen to me? I want you to STOP!"

"Hey…" Sam whispered, putting the cup back down on her nightstand and lifting his arms to hug her.

"NO!" She screamed, backing away from him, "Don't touch me!"

Sam hesitated for a minute, debating what his next move should be. Making his decision, Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rachel. She continued to scream and writhe around, trying desperately to free herself from his grip but he kept his arms locked around her.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" She screamed, "NO!_ No, no, no, NO!_ I don't want you to touch me! Please, _please_! I promise I will stop! Just let me GO!"

Realization suddenly started to dawn on Sam as he took in her reaction. His heart dropped and a queasy feeling settled in his stomach. His arms wrapped tighter around her as he leaned forward to whisper in her hair.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered to the hysterical girl, "No one is going to hurt you Rachel. I promise I won't let _anyone _hurt you. I'll protect you, you're safe… shhh…"

She let out a strangled sob, falling to the floor, taking Sam down with her. He gathered her in his arms and cradled the broken girl to his chest, rubbing her back in a soothing matter.

"No…" She whispered between sobs, "H-he al-w-ways hurts me. Y-you can't stop it."

"Yes I can Rachel, but you have to tell me what's going on."

"He'll kill m-me if I d-do." She sobbed, "H-he swore h-he w-would."

"Who, Rachel? Who said this?" Sam asked, his concern continuing to grow.

"It hurts so bad when he does it. I-I almost want to d-die. He's b-brutal."

Sam's eyes widened at her statement.

"I-I can't st-stop him… n-neither c-can you…" She cried.

Sam leaned back so he was staring into her tear filled eyes. Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind of all the horrifying images before he asked the question that he knew would change everything about his relationship with Rachel Berry.

"Rachel…" Sam whispered, "Who raped you?"

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_

* * *

_

**There you have it my loyal readers! Two updates within a week of each other!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. I'm With You

**So I am breaking my whole "every chapter revolves around a different character rule" and bringing the story back to Rachel. But before I do there are some questions I want to answer:**

**-The main pairing in this story is Finn and Rachel, but that isn't to say that there won't also be some Sam/ Rachel. Sam is being Rachel's advocate and I don't think, realistically, anyone would be able to avoid developing a connection with someone who is doing what Sam is doing for her. I LOVE Sam and Rachel and will do my best to do them justice in this story so that everyone who ships them also feels satisfied (they are my crack ship ****). **

**-Also I realize I have not been giving credit where credit is due so here is the list of songs that I have used in this story:**

_**Chapter 1-**_** (title) The Pretender by the Foo Fighters**

** (lyrics) Monster by Meg & Dia**

_**Chapter 2-**_** She's So Sorry by Hedley**

_**Chapter 3-**_** Like a Man Possessed by the Get Up Kids**

_**Chapter 4-**_** How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**The song in this chapter is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews! I appreciate them so much and take into consideration everything you write to me. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**-J**

**

* * *

**

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

_

* * *

_

"_Rachel… who raped you?"_

She was literally unable to speak. How did he figure that out so easily? Rachel stared into Sam's eyes, trying to think of a way around this conversation. Sam couldn't know, Karofsky would kill her, and possibly Sam.

"What?" She gasped, attempting to gather herself enough to apply her superior acting skills, "Why would you just assume that?"

Sam shot her a look and held on to her shoulders to get a better view of her.

"Don't." He sighed, "I can't help you if you don't let me."

Rachel fought off the tears that were resurfacing in her eyes.

"Sam…"

"No Rachel. You can't look me in the eye and say that I am wrong about this."

"I-"

"_Who_?"

It wasn't like she didn't want to tell Sam, but she couldn't be sure that it would even help. Her life was hell; she was constantly tortured and tormented, what could pretty boy Sam Evans do to stop that? It's not like he could physically stop David. The last time Sam and Karofsky had a physical encounter, Sam got his ass kicked.

Even if he did know and they went to someone about it, who would believe them? Sam hadn't actually seen anything. When Kurt went to someone for help with Karofsky, there was nothing that could be done. David was suspended for maybe a week before he came back and it was Kurt who ended up leaving the school.

Would that happen to her? Sure she had the bruises to prove that she had been attacked, but how was she supposed to prove he gave them to her? Everyone in the school thought that they had a consensual sexual relationship going on. They would all say she was the liar.

All that telling Sam the truth would do is cause Karofsky to be even more pissed off then he already was, and if today proved anything it was that he had little restraint when he was truly mad. Not that he had much to begin with.

"Let it go." She whispered, "There isn't anything we can do."

Sam stared at the broken girl, confused by her dismissal of this.

"What are you talking about? You can't let this happen anymore!"

"You think I am letting this happen?"

"No!" Sam said, quickly trying to backtrack, "I mean, there are things we can do to stop all of this. Rachel this is horrible what is happening to you! Why won't you let me do something? I mean does anyone else even know?"

Rachel just shook her head, there were too many emotions coursing through her to allow speech.

"Rachel, the… the _bastard_ who did this to you has to pay." Sam growled, "He can't get away with this."

He couldn't understand how someone could do this to a person. Rachel Berry wasn't perfect, everyone was aware of her flaws, but that didn't mean she deserved what happened to her. Anger was pumping through Sam's veins, making it hard to stay calm for the small girl. God, she was so _small_. Looking at her injuries, Sam thought it was a miracle that she hadn't been hospitalized yet, her tiny body didn't look like it could handle much abuse.

"I am going to kill this guy Rachel." Sam hissed, "I swear… please just tell me who did this."

"I can't."

"Why Rachel? What else could he possibly do to you? How could you hurt anymore than you already do?"

"He… I can't…" She shook her head, "If I tell you, it's not just me he'll hurt. I won't be able to live with myself if he hurts you again Sam."

Sam's eyes widened as everything came together in his mind. It was like when you finally fit two pieces of a puzzle together, it's like the picture seems so obvious you cannot believe you didn't notice it before. Sam _couldn't_ believe he didn't notice it before.

"Karofsky."

Rachel's eyes widened. She knew she had given too much away. Santana was right; she was a blabbermouth.

"What? Sam, no-"

"Hurt me _again_ Rachel?" Sam hissed, obviously letting his anger get the best of him, "I swear to God I am going to end him."

"P-please-"

"How many times did it happen?"

"What?"

"How many times did he rape you Rachel?"

Rachel flinched at his choice of words. Of course she knew that there was no other way of describing it, _rape_ is exactly what happened, but she didn't know if she would ever be able to admit that out loud.

"Rachel." Sam looked at her expectantly.

"Three or four…" She whispered, tears slowly sliding out of her eyes, "They are starting to blur together…"

Sam held in a breath and attempted to keep as calm as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Rachel anymore than she already was.

"Get a jacket and some shoes." Sam slowly stood up, lifting Rachel with him.

"What? Why?"

Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"Why? We are going to the police station Rachel!"

"NO!" She screamed, causing Sam to take a step back in shock, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are!"

"Were you not listening to me before? I can't tell anyone! I shouldn't have even told you!" She was shaking as she backed away from Sam.

What would people say if they found out? Even if they did believe her, she would be tainted. No one would see Rachel Berry anymore. All anyone would be able to see is "that poor girl who was raped." She would be another victim, a statistic used in some woman's self defense class. No one would pay attention to her or her talent; they would be too busy looking at her scars.

Not many people at that school liked her; maybe one or two kids could stand her on a good day. But even those who hate her would treat her differently. If she was lucky, they would look at her with pity, maybe view her as even more pathetic than they originally thought. It would be more likely that they would hate her even more, blame her for accusing one of their star football players of such an evil.

"Just drop it Sam," She sighed, "I'm fine."

He shook his head in defiance, his face softening as he spoke.

"You're not fine Rach. You won't be for a long time."

"I-"

"And even though I don't know you as well as I would like, I know some things."

"Sam-"

"You're going to hold this in, maybe because you want to protect your image, or maybe because you are scared to death of facing the truth."

"Stop-"

"But it is going to eat away at you until you can't take it anymore. You will continue to alienate everyone around you, thinking that you are doing what you need to do in order to protect them."

She looked at him through her teary eyes, wishing he would stop.

"In reality, all you will really be doing is hurting yourself even more. You will break one day into unfixable pieces and you won't be able to stop it."

She looked down at the floor.

"I'm not ready to tell Sam." She whispered, "H-he… I… I can't even say the _word_. J-just please, I know you want to help, but… I'm scared _all _the time. It's like I'm trapped in this cage and am being lowered into a pool of water. I want to get out of there, I want to be able to _breathe_ but I just can't."

"Then let me help you get out."

"Don't you get it? You CAN'T!" She screamed, losing her temper, "No one can save me okay? You are talking like you want to be some big hero like in the movies! But do you know what they don't show in the movies Sam? The hero's plan doesn't always end in 'happily ever after!' Sometimes the bad guys win!"

"Only if the good guy gives up!"

"Or if the good guy gets beaten down so badly he literally can't fight anymore!"

Sam stared at her in shock.

"Rachel, I understand-"

"No, you don't! You can't understand because it has never happened to you! Are you even fully grasping what is going on? I wasn't just ra- _attacked_. I was robbed." She sobbed, "Someone took everything I had and destroyed it! The old me, that obnoxious, ambitious, _loud_ girl you know from glee club? She's gone! And telling someone about what has happened isn't going to bring her back. Do you need proof or something?"

She stared at him, tears rolling down her cheek, before turning to her dresser that was lined with trophies and pictures. She picked up the smallest trophy and thrust it towards Sam's face so he could get a better look at it.

"The eight month old girl who won this singing trophy? She was killed the second David Karofsky grabbed her arm and refused to let go. That was the first bruise he gave her." She threw the trophy against the nearest wall, watching as it broke into multiple pieces.

Sam jumped back in surprise and looked on as Rachel picked up a picture.

"The little girl in this picture, who was so excited that she received a standing ovation at her first dance recital? She died the instant _Dave_ locked the door to that classroom and punched her so hard every time she screamed, that she blacked out." There was a crash and a broken frame joined the dismembered trophy on the floor.

She walked over to her desk and picked up a packet of gold star stickers.

"The Rachel Berry who signs her name with gold stars? Yeah, she was destroyed when her virginity was taken by brute force." The paper stars fell to the ground in shreds.

"The geek who posted the _annoying_ Myspace videos? She disappeared when she was cornered and attacked after gym class!" A camera crashed into the wall.

She picked up the cup with the gold star that Sam had been holding earlier.

"The teenager whose _mother_," She hissed, glaring at the cup, "Chose _Quinn Fabray's _baby over her own flesh and blood? Dies a little bit more every time Karofsky smirks and brushes past her in the hallway." The cup shattered, joining the other broken memories on the floor.

Rachel walked past Sam and picked up a golden necklace on her nightstand.

"And the girl… the girl who loved a boy more than she has ever loved anything in the entire world? She lost all ability to feel the moment she was assaulted in the one place she truly felt safe." The necklace slid from her fingers onto the ground, remaining unharmed.

She turned to face Sam, whose face had lost all color. The tears blurred her vision so badly she could barely make out his shape.

"So you see Sam… Rachel Berry is gone, and she isn't coming back." She sobbed, "I only have a little bit of strength left in me, _please_ don't make me give it up."

Sam felt his own eyes fill with tears as he took in the girl before him. He instantly knew he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant doing what she asked in spite on the gnawing feeling in his gut that told him otherwise.

"Okay." Sam sighed, wrapping his arms around a quivering Rachel Berry, "I won't make you give it up."

"Thank you." She relaxed slightly in his arms.

"But I won't let him take it either."

* * *

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading! Please review, and keep your eyes open for a new chapter! I love you guys!**

**-J**


	6. The Truth

**Hey guys!**

**Don't hate me! I know I took a little while with this chapter, but I kept changing my mind on how I wanted this to go down. I am a little nervous about this chapter… so please bear with me.**

**This chapter centers around Puck, so I apologize in advance for the excessive swearing. I think many of you would agree that if they could, the show would have Puck swearing **_**all**_** the time!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! The song in this chapter is "The Truth" by The Spill Canvas. Don't forget to review!**

**-J**

**

* * *

**

_What if I, lead a different life,  
Would you stay, stay?  
What if you, could only speak the truth,  
what would you say, say?_

_

* * *

_

There were a lot of things that Noah Puckerman liked about himself; his guns, his undeniable magnetism, his badass-ness.

But if he was being honest, what he was most proud of was his ability to sense when things are off. Typically, he only used this skill when he was trying to keep himself out of trouble, Puck looked out for himself, and himself alone.

So what was it about Rachel Berry that had Puck acting like her fucking knight in shining armor?

He had witnessed the breakdown she had in the hallway about a week ago and had been about two steps away from her when Sam swept in and saved the day. He didn't even know why he went to her. There was something about Rachel that always had him _going _to her. Seriously, she was like some hot Jewish magnet or something. She was just so damn tiny and fragile, what kind of person would he be if he didn't try to defend her?

Yeah, something was off with Rachel Berry.

The girl was tiny, but she wasn't _small_. The way she was walking around the halls recently made her seem like she was a ghost. Even on her worst days, Rachel still managed to walk around McKinley with her head held high and some sort of indifferent sway in her step. She never looked inferior, like she needed the help he was willing to offer her.

But then she was crying in that damn hallway and had Puck wondering how his "bullshit meter" was only picking up on her scent then. She had been seriously fucked up for a while now, he was just so into his relationship with Lauren and was so focused on keeping up with her that he hadn't paid much attention. He kind of wanted to beat the shit out of himself because, lets face it, Puck _always_ made time to check up on Rachel. Sure, when she was with Finn he hadn't done it as often because he didn't want to step on the tall boy's toes.

To be honest, when Sam Evans showed up to school the Monday after the hallway incident with Rachel tucked under his arm, Puck was a little pissed off. Evans looks after her _once_ and all of a sudden he is Berry's new confidant? What the hell was he? Chopped liver?

But then that feeling started going off in his gut. Its like it had some super special Berry radar, but he just _knew _this wasn't just some little issue like Finn and Quinn drama.

Because when did Sam Evans ever act protective over anyone who wasn't directly in harms way? Why was it that he was going _everywhere_ with Rachel? He walked her to class, he ate lunch with her, and from what Puck could tell he was her ride to and from school. Hell, Puck swore he saw Sam standing outside of the girl's bathroom multiple times that day. He even heard some people say that Evans had tried to follow Berry into the restroom.

He didn't even hide his smile when he heard Rachel had promptly kicked the boy out.

That's his girl.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Puck muttered as he watched Rachel forcefully grab Sam's arm as they were walking towards the choir room.

He watched as she whispered something to Sam and the blonde boy physically clenched. Why did she look so scared? Sam reached out and smoothed Rachel's hair before pulling her into a hug and whispering into her ear.

At first she looked a little uncomfortable and Puck fought the urge to march over there and pull Evans off of her. But then her body relaxed and she allowed Sam to pull her into the choir room for glee practice. Puck followed them, still trying to get a grasp on when exactly they had become such good friends.

"-What I don't understand is why you feel the _need_ to go after every guy I dated!" Puck rolled his eyes as he walked in and spotted Quinn yelling at Rachel who was cowering behind Sam.

Since when did Rachel hide behind anyone?

"I mean first it was Finn, then Puck, now _Sam_? Why can't you keep your paws off of _my _boyfriends?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam hissed, placing an arm protectively over Rachel's shoulder, "Rachel and I are just friends! We are not together and even if we were, you and I are not dating anymore! I'm not _yours_! So stop going all 'psycho Quinn' and _back off_."

If Puck weren't skeptical about Sam and his recent relationship with Rachel he probably would have slapped the guy on the back. Quinn needed to be knocked down a few pegs. She had reverted back to her bitchy ways and dragged his best friend down with her. He may have once loved the girl, but he was not a fan of her recently.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond and Puck quickly interjected.

"Q shut your trap. Sammy boy is right, you are turning into one crazy bitch." Quinn's eyes widened at his statement, "And if we are being honest, technically I slept with you, but I was Rachel's boyfriend first. If we're going by your fucked up rules, wouldn't that make me hers?"

Quinn's mouth opened and closed repeatedly like she was trying to find words but her brain wasn't keeping up with her emotions. Puck was about make a comment about her looking like a fish when her boyfriend came strolling through the door.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he took in the scene before him. His friend and girlfriend looked like they were about to come to blows and his ex-girlfriend was hiding behind the guy who hated his guts.

"I'm just telling Quinn to back up and leave Rachel alone."

"What?" Finn muttered.

For a second Puck thought that maybe Finn was going to do the right thing and get Quinn to cool off. But Puck had learned recently that the old Finn, the Finn who would do anything to protect Rachel, was gone.

"God, Rachel why is it that you can't make it a single day without causing some sort of drama?" Finn turned to the shaking brunette, "You know, I overlooked it when we were together, but now it's really starting to piss me off."

Puck looked at Rachel and saw the tiny girl barely holding it together. Tears were starting to stream down her face and Sam looked like he was about ready to rip Finn to shreds.

"And seriously? What are you also fucking Sam now? It's like you are going around _begging _for it."

"I swear to god, I am going to _murder _you Hudson." Before Sam could get his hands on Finn, Puck grabbed the tall boy by his jacket and all but threw him into the hallway.

"I'll deal with him." Puck hissed at Sam, "Take care of Berry, and _you_," Puck pointed at Quinn, "It wouldn't kill you to just shut the fuck up every now and then. You aren't nearly as interesting as you seem to think you are."

Puck smirked to himself as Quinn's jaw practically hit the floor. Turning around confidently he walked out into the hallway where Finn was waiting.

* * *

"What the fuck man?" Finn growled when Puck finally joined him out in the hallway, "What did you do that for?"

"Shut it, Hudson. You should be thanking me; I just saved you from getting your ass kicked in there. What the hell did you think you were doing?" Puck snarled, "Making Berry cry is like kicking a sick puppy. Hell, even I have half a mind to let Evan's go all medieval on your ass."

Puck watched as a glimmer of regret appeared on Finn's face before it was quickly replaced with the indifference he had been wearing lately when it came to all things Rachel Berry.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Like hell you don't! C'mon man you totally know you were in the wrong back there."

"She's hooking up with Sam! We were together for nearly half a year and she never let me get past second base!" Finn yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"If you are really bitching about that then you are an even bigger asshole than I thought." Puck groaned, "Berry is not hooking up with Lady lips okay? And even if she was, you can't be pissed at her because you two aren't together! You are fucking Quinn!"

Finn looked at his friend in shock. If it had been a different situation Puck would have probably laughed, but he was still fighting the intense urge to punch Finn until his smile wasn't the only thing on his body that was crooked.

"What? But- I- we didn't- how?" Finn stuttered.

"Please man. Q told Santana who then told the entire school." Puck shook his head, "Are you trying to steal 'douche bag of the year' from me? Because I'm pretty sure you have it in the bag now. Also, do you really not realize that Quinn is just using you or are you really that dumb?"

Finn glared at Puck.

"Don't talk about Quinn like that, and I can sleep with my girlfriend if I want to."

"And Rachel can sleep with whoever she wants to also. Though I doubt she is."

"She slept with Karofsky! He is the biggest jackass in this school- hell, in this _town_! They aren't even in a relationship! We were barely even broken up for two weeks when she did it."

"And you two were barely broken up for a _week_ when you slept with Santana again. I'm also pretty sure that you weren't dating Satan when that happened either."

Finn looked down at the ground, mumbling, "It's not the same."

"No. As far as I am concerned what you did was so much worse." Puck muttered, "Sure Rachel kissed me," Finn clenched his fist, "But she _told _you! Then you dump her, fuck Santana, call Rachel a whore, help Quinn cheat on Sam, date Quinn, fuck Quinn, rub your relationship in Berry's face, ignore her, refuse to help her when_ obviously _she needs it, yell at her, call her a whore _again._ You can see how you come off as the worse person, right?"

"I-"

Puck shook his head.

"You're one of the best guys I know Finn, but you haven't been acting like it for a long time. You and I both know that Quinn is not the girl for you yet you insist on being with her. You let winning that football game go to your head and you have been walking these halls like you are our fucking _king_." Puck hissed, "I know you don't want to admit it but you are so focused on being the big man on campus you are losing who you really are."

"And who the hell is that?" Finn yelled angrily, "Go ahead Puck, enlighten me!"

"You are Finn _fucking_ Hudson!" Puck shoved the taller boy in the chest, "You are insecure and shallow but you are also _better_ than everyone in this town. And I know I said before that you are losing who you are, but really you are losing _what _makes you who you are."

"And what is that?"

"_Rachel,_ you moron! You were just another Lima loser before she came into your life man!" Finn snorted, "Deny it all you want but you know it's true. She makes you be better. She stuck with your fucked up ass even after all you did was push her away! Did you know that when we were together sophomore year she dumped me because even then, she already knew you were _it _for her."

"I- I…" Finn looked at Puck, literally at a loss for words. Puck took advantage of the situation and continued to throw more and more facts in his face. Did he really not already know this shit?

"She loved- _loves _you man. Don't you see that? And you love her too, because even though you won't admit it, she's it for you too!" Puck angrily ran a hand over his Mohawk, "Do you really think you would be this pissed off at the idea of her being with another guy if you didn't love her? You are acting like _me _lately when you should be acting like the guy she fell in love with."

"I do not still want to be with her! She cheated on me!"

"And you got over that a long time ago. I mean, really, can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you even care about that shit anymore?"

Finn stared at Puck for a minute, trying to form those three words. The words that would get Puck off of his back, allowing him to carry on with his anger. But instead of "I'm still pissed," Finn found himself only able to form one word.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I'm not mad about that anymore!" Finn yelled, "I haven't been mad for a long time. Not really. But you don't get it!"

"What don't I get Finn?" Puck inquired, "You're over it, so why not fix things with Rachel and figure out what has been up with her."

"Because it hurts to be near her!" Finn exploded, "You don't understand. _Yes _I forgive her, and _yes_ I do love her… but I see what you- what you_ both_ did in my head and I feel like I was punched in the gut."

"But you just said you forgave her-"

"Yeah, but I still picture your hands, Karofsky's hands, Sam's hands, all over her." Finn tensed at the mention of Karofsky and Sam's names, "And I lose it! I get this urge to punch everything and everyone around me until they feel as _shitty_ as I do. But I know I can't do that so I just yell at her. I know it's fucked up, but I get so pissed off…"

Puck and Finn stood in silence for a moment, letting their latest revelations sink in. Puck watched as Finn let his head fall back into the locker behind him with a groan. Puck looked to the choir room and momentarily wondered what was going on in there. Mr. Schuester hadn't shown up yet, was Quinn still trying to verbally assault Rachel or had she finally chilled out? Puck was betting on the first of those options.

Puck turned his attention back to his best friend.

"You know…" He started, "She didn't feel anything with _any_ of us. Hell, I'm almost positive nothing is going on with Sam and Karofsky must have gotten her drunk or high or _something_ for her to even consider hooking up with his fat ass…" Finn chuckled a little at that comment, "Every single one of us was a rebound. From _you_. She may have hooked up with us, but she only ever wanted you."

"I know…" Finn muttered, "Or at least I think I do… but I am just so _angry_ all the time. I want her but at the same time I want her to have not even touched anyone else. I forgive her, but I can't be around her and when I am, the anger just seeps out. I don't mean what I am saying but it's the only thing that keeps me from killing you and everyone else who ever even _thought _about her in that way. I almost shoved Jacob Ben Israel into a locker the other day because he _looked _at her."

"Dude… he most definitely wouldn't fit in one of these tiny ass lockers." Puck smirked, "But maybe a freshman..."

Finn smiled a bit.

"Look, I know you are pissed off and you want her to go back and change her past or whatever the fuck you were saying… but you need to check yourself man. You keep this shit up and you will lose her, if you haven't already." Puck muttered, "And I am not talking about the way you are used to losing her. I mean she won't come back. Like _ever_. She is going to leave and never come back and you will stay miserable and angry for the rest of your life and I am so _not_ down for that shit."

Finn looked at his friend and for this first time in what seemed like a long time he seemed genuinely freaked out.

"You really think that?" He asked, "Have I really lost her?"

"I don't know dude. I wouldn't be surprised if you have." Puck shrugged, "You have been a huge dick to her for a really long time. You have been so far over the line that I'm pretty sure it is no longer visible."

Finn looked down, "I know…" He whispered.

"If you know, then get your shit together!"

"How?"

"You can start by groveling!" Puck shook his head, "Actually scratch that, you can start by dumping bitchy Barbie, then you can grovel."

Finn nodded.

"Then you need to figure out what is wrong with Rachel. Because I know you have been trying not to care about her, but even you've had to notice that she has been all kinds of weird lately. Something is seriously wrong with her and I am not talking about her typical crazy Berry drama, this is some deep shit. She _needs_ you, man."

"She won't tell me anything… she probably hates me." Finn sighed, "Plus she has Sam now."

"Yeah, she does… but that doesn't mean that she doesn't need you too. Be a fucking man."

Puck watched as his best friend nodded in agreement and he could only hope that Finn Hudson would get off his ass and finally get all this crap together.

Puck had a feeling that his 'Rachel Berry Bullshit Meter' was about to go off the charts.

* * *

_There's a part in everyday,  
where I lie to myself and say that it's okay.  
'cause if I don't I think I'll go insane.  
But the truth is, I only have myself to blame._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Save You

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter! I had major writers block for this chapter. I had no idea who I wanted it to revolve around! I literally switched characters, like, ten times. I just really want this story to be great and I would rather have you wait for a really good chapter than give you a crappy update every day.**

**Again, I apologize for how long this chapter took me! But I am really proud of it so please enjoy! The song in this chapter is "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-J**

* * *

_I didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded  
Went away 'cause I didn't want to face the truth  
Reaching out, reach for me empty handed  
You don't know if I care, you're trying to find the proof_

* * *

Santana Lopez watched from a distance as her ex-boyfriend carried Rachel Berry's books to her locker. He leaned in and whispered something to her, shoved the books into the locker, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he did so.

It wasn't as if Santana was extremely jealous or anything. If she was being honest, she knew she never truly had feelings for Sam Evans. Sure, he was hot, and those guppy lips had been actually enjoyable to kiss but she had only pursued him to piss off Quinn and maybe, just a little, take her mind off of Brittany.

So, no, she wasn't particularly jealous of Rachel Berry's new relationship with Sam, but she didn't like it either. She was like a dog, once she marked her territory she didn't appreciate someone else pissing on it and trying to erase her previous mark.

It didn't take a genius to notice that something was seriously fucked up about their relationship. It was possibly the most obnoxiously sweet thing she had seen, but it still felt… tense? Almost like they couldn't relax.

Even when they won Regional's, the two teens couldn't seem to relax. When Berry was singing that song she wrote on stage, moaning about how she wasn't good enough and couldn't do anything right, Santana had noticed the look Sam had on his face. He looked torn between punching something and crying.

And then when she looked at Man-hands and realized that the girl looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

When they all sang together, Santana noticed the fake smile on Rachel's face. It was the same one she wore when she was having sex with a guy and she told them that they were the best that she had ever had. That smile was only used when someone was hiding what they were really feeling.

Santana watched as Rachel sighed and pushed Sam lightly. The blonde boy shook his head and pulled the tiny girl into his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the warning bell rang and they were forced to break apart and head to class.

She watched as Sam started walking Rachel to class and couldn't help the frown that set on her face when she realized he was walking in the complete opposite direction of his next class.

"What the fuck?" Santana muttered.

Santana wasn't one to hide the fact that she was a nosy bitch who got involved in other people's business, and nothing was going to stop her from getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

She watched as Finn walked into Spanish and sat down next to her again.

He scowled at her and she simply shrugged. She wasn't in the business of making friends and coddling athletes with bruised egos. She was the head bitch in charge at this school and she wasn't going to give up that title anytime soon. There was no way in hell she was going to go all sensitive now and completely ruin her rep, at least not for Finn Hudson.

"Hey, Finny…" She purred leaning closer to him, smirking when he shifted away from her uncomfortably.

"What do you _want _Santana." Finn growled, "Why don't you just leave me alone? Do you really enjoy pissing me off so much that you can't afford to take a little break every now and then?"

"Don't flatter yourself Finnocence." Santana scoffed, "You are anything but my top priority right now, I have bigger fish to fry thank you very much."

"Oh really?" Finn smirked, not doubting the Latina's statement, "Whose life are you planning on ruining now? Are you back to pissing off Puckerman now? Are you going to try to have another throw-down with Lauren in the hallway? Because I sure as hell wouldn't mind seeing you get your ass kicked again."

Santana's face fell for a millisecond before she quickly replaced it with her trademark shit-eating grin.

"Actually if you must know, I am working on uncovering the latest gossip around here. It actually involves someone close to you…"

"What?" Finn quirked his eyebrow, "Who?"

"Oh, please Finn, as if you don't already know!"

Finn stared back at her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She shook her head, thoroughly annoyed by the tall jock's ever-present stupidity.

"Really Frankenteen, how many sacks did you take without your helmet on this season?" Finn sat back, offended, "_Rachel_."

Finn's expression went from confused to dead serious instantly and Santana took pride in being able to get that sort of reaction out of him without any real effort, it made fucking with his head extremely easy.

"What the fuck are you going to do to her?"

Santana scoffed, "I am not about to waste my time doing anything _to _Man-hands, I am simply going to figure out exactly what Sam and her are… _doing_." She grinned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like." Santana smirked, leaning forward to keep their conversation relatively quiet so not to interrupt Mr. Schue's lecture about irregular verbs, "You already accused those two of doing the nasty, I am simply looking to confirm it."

Shrugging, Santana leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No." Finn frowned, shaking his head, "I was wrong before, okay? Nothing is going on with Sam and Rachel, Santana. Just… just drop it."

"_Right_. You really expect me to believe that you don't believe any of the crap you have been spewing these past few weeks about Berry being a whore." She ignored Finn's fists clenching, "Even if she isn't sleeping with him, they sure have been hanging out a lot lately, no way she isn't at _least_ going down on him. I know boys, they don't follow girls around like _that_ unless they are getting something out of it."

"Shut _up_ Santana." Finn growled, keeping his voice low and deadly, glancing to the back of the room where Rachel sat absentmindedly taking notes, "Not every girl has to be a complete skank like you to get a guy's attention."

"Really." Santana seethed, "Well you didn't seem to mind this _skank_ when we were fucking in that motel room last year. And my skanky-ness certainly appeared to be appreciated when I was riding you at that party on New Years."

Santana's voice had risen slightly in volume causing a few of the students closest to them to turn and stare. Finn's eyes widened and he quickly turned to look and see if Rachel had heard them. Relief swept over him when he saw the tiny brunette mindlessly taking notes, oblivious to the world around her.

"That was a _mistake_." Finn hissed, "Why can't you let it go?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Finn, the point is _something_, whether you choose to believe it or not, is going on between Berry and Sam. I am going to figure it out and when I do, this whole school will hear about it, but don't worry I will be sure to fill you in with every _hot_ detail before going public."

Santana smirked, turning forward in her seat, trying desperately to calm the angry fire burning in her chest. She was still dealing with the repercussions of the smack down she had experienced with Lauren on Valentine's day, the last thing she needed was to be sent to Figgin's office for kneeing Finn in the groin.

She stared briefly at the notes Mr. Schuester had written on the board before turning to glance back at Rachel, a smirk slowly making it's way to her face. Yeah, she wasn't going to physically hurt Finn, especially when fucking with his emotions was so much more fun.

* * *

"I-I dumped h-him!" Brittany whimpered into Santana's shoulder.

The two girls stood huddled in the hallway. Brittany had her head on Santana's shoulder sobbing, while her best friend did her best to hide the happiness from her features. There was no way Brittany would understand how Santana was so happy when she was so miserable.

"I'm sorry Brit."

"He called me stupid!" Brittany wailed, "He never called me that before! He was the only person who never called me that!"

Obviously god, or whatever, _wanted_ Santana to be pissed off. He called Brittany stupid! Sure, Santana was guilty of using that term when referring to the blonde dancer, but that was her personality. Brittany considered it a term of endearment when it came from the Latina's lips. With Artie it was just an insult. Maybe that didn't make sense, but for Santana, she was the only person who was allowed to point out Brittany's stupidity.

"He's an asshole Brit." Santana whispered, stroking Brittany's hair in an attempt to keep the girl, and herself, relatively calm, "You deserve so much better than him."

Even Brittany understood what Santana was saying. Brittany deserved _her._ Brittany should be with _Santana_.

"But… I love him!" Brittany sobbed, "And I love you! And he was mad when he found out about our lady kisses, even when I told him it doesn't count as cheating."

Santana was about to reply when a flash of brown hair down the hallway caught her attention.

"Um…" The warning bell rang, indicating the students had five minutes to finish up their lunches and get to class. Santana felt relieved to have an excuse to continue this conversation at a later time, "I really am sorry Brittany… how about we go to Breadstix after glee and we can talk more?"

Brittany merely nodded and wiped her eyes, waving goodbye to Santana as she made her way to her next class.

Santana watched her go and mentally cursed herself for not being able to put aside her need to uncover the latest gossip in order to comfort her best friend. She briefly thought of some scenarios that could have played as a result of her sympathy, all of which ended with Brittany choosing her over Artie.

Santana sighed and turned around; stalking off in the direction that Rachel had just disappeared in.

What the hell was that midget doing anyways? Santana had seen Sam escort Rachel from her locker to her next to class mere seconds before the bell rang. In fact, this was the first time she had even seen Rachel without Sam in _weeks_.

As she rounded the corner, she saw Rachel frantically searching through her locker. The tiny girl appeared to be distressed about something and Santana's interest was piqued until Rachel's worried expression was replaced with one of relief as she pulled out what appeared to be an essay.

Santana bit back the urge to growl in frustration. Had she seriously blown off Brittany to watch Berry find a piece of paper she had forgotten? She needed to work on her instincts because there was _nothing _juicy or even remotely interesting about Rachel keeping her perfect GPA.

Santana huffed and was about to turn away when she heard a voice come from behind where Rachel was standing.

"_Hey_."

Instinctively, Santana threw herself behind a row of lockers, giving herself the perfect spot to watch without being seen.

A frown graced her features when Karofsky appeared and Rachel jumped back, hitting the lockers. Sure, Rachel was a drama queen and everyone knew that, but Santana had to admit that even for her that was an overreaction.

Even though she clearly had nowhere else to go, Santana watched as Rachel continued to try and back up.

Karofsky smirked and stepped closer to Rachel.

"Where have you been? I feel like you have been avoiding me…"

"I-" Rachel's eyes darted up and down the hallway, clearly looking for an escape and failing to notice Santana tucked behind the lockers.

"See," Karofsky interrupted before Rachel was able to really speak, inadvertently pissing Santana off, "I know you can't _really _be avoiding me, because we have a deal."

He stepped closer and Santana could now see he was practically pressed up against, his hands pining her arms to the lockers behind her. An unsettling feeling churned in Santana's stomach.

"And I _know_ that Evans hasn't been playing bodyguard for you…" He growled, "Because that would mean that you broke your promise, which would mean that _I_ would have to resort to drastic measures."

"_No_!" Rachel whimpered.

Santana watched Rachel with a stab of pity. Were these two still going at it? Was Karofsky seriously getting jealous over _Sam_? None of this was making sense to her. A small part of her knew there was something more intense going on, but she ignored that feeling and continued to watch the scene before her unfold.

"Yeah, Rachel." Karofsky scoffed, "I mean you _lied_ to me! You looked me in the eyes and promised that he knew nothing. How will I ever be able to trust you again?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the obvious sarcasm rolling from the boy's tongue.

"_Please_! I swear he just found out, I didn't tell him!" Rachel sobbed.

'_Okay,' _Santana thought, '_What the fuck?'_

She could definitely no longer deny that this wasn't some sort of weird lover's quarrel anymore. Why was Berry crying? Why did the tiny brunette look so _scared_?

"So he does know?" Karofsky hissed, "You are _dead_!"

"No!" Rachel cried as Karofsky's grip tightened around her arms in an attempt to steer her into an empty classroom a few lockers down from her own.

Santana looked up and down the hallways, expecting a teacher to come out of their classrooms in response to the all the noise the two were making. Then again, since when did any of the teachers in this school respond to a student in distress?

Santana Lopez was a bitch. She picked on people, often times became violent, and was controlling, but she was not heartless. She wasn't about to hide behind a row of lockers like a pussy and allow some Neanderthal take advantage of a girl who _clearly_ wanted nothing to do with him, even when that girl was someone as annoying as Rachel Berry.

"Hey! Fat ass!" Santana yelled down the hallway, stepping out from her hiding spot, "She said _no_."

Rachel and Karofsky's heads snapped around as they both took in the Latina's presence. Santana glared at Karofsky, choosing to focus on his angry glare rather than Berry's terrified expression.

"Get the hell out of here, Lopez." Karofsky seethed, "This is none of your fucking business."

"You made it my business when you tried to force yourself on my teammate!" Santana ignored the look of shock on Rachel's face, "Seriously, are you deaf or do you really not understand what _no_ means? As far as I can see, you have one of two options, you can let her go… or you can deal with me. Your choice."

"I think I can take you." Karofsky smirked.

"You could try." Santana quirked an eyebrow, placing he hands on her hips as she slowly walked closer to the pair, only stopping when she was toe to toe with Karofsky, "But I guarantee you that your victory would be short lived. Cheerio or not, I still have a ton of swag at this school. People _eat _the shit I say. One word from me and all of a sudden you have a hairy back, herpes, hell, maybe even erectile dysfunction paired with a small penis. I could even make it so you play for the other team."

Karofsky visibly clenched at this and that did not go unnoticed by Santana. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline in shock. She shot a look at Rachel, seeing that the girl was oblivious, she chose to ignore this little discovery until later, continuing on with her rant.

"The point is no one would question a single word that I say. Your life at McKinley would be ruined and I would barely have to lift a finger." Santana shrugged, "Of course you could take the physical route. You know, try to shut me up like you tried to shut Berry up. But keep this in mind... my little toe is insured for more than your _house_. One bruise on me and your ass will become punching bag for my team of highly trained, over-paid lawyers."

Karofsky's mouth fell open as he looked back and forth between Santana and Rachel. He seemed to consider Santana's threats before speaking.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She muttered dangerously.

Karofsky stood his ground for a moment before coming to a decision and dropping Rachel's arm. He walked passed both girls and was about to disappear around the corner when at the last second he turned around.

"This isn't over, you know? Not by a long shot."

Santana watched him until he was around the corner, wondering whom it was that he was talking to. She had a horrible feeling that he hadn't been talking to her but the tiny girl she had just been defending.

She took a deep breath before turning around. She was shocked to see Rachel was no longer standing, but on the floor cradling her knees as silent tears streamed down her face.

Santana stood still, awkwardly staring at the girl before sliding down in a sitting position next to her. She wasn't the best at comforting people, unless you count Brittany, but typically all Santana had to do was shake something shiny at the blonde and her problem was solved. Unfortunately for her, she didn't think giving Rachel a sparkly headband would fix the girl.

She couldn't understand why she all of a sudden felt a protective urge for the girl she used to torment. All Santana knew was that when Rachel placed her head on Santana's shoulder, the ex-cheerleader allowed the girl's tears to seep through her sleeve and she even reached out to take Rachel's hand in a comforting manner.

She knew she had to ask. It was a basic question, and if she didn't get an answer Santana would never be able to help.

"Rachel?" Santana whispered, "This wasn't the first time, was it? That he hurt you?"

There was a tiny sob accompanied with a shake of Rachel's head. Santana closed her eyes and tried to swallow the lump in her throat before asking her follow up question.

"H-has he done more than hurt you?"

There was a pause. Everything was silent for what seemed like the longest minute in Santana's lifetime. Rachel let out another sob and Santana had her answer before the girl could even form the word.

"Yes."

Santana felt all the anger she had been holding back that day reach a boiling point as she reached into her pocket and whipped out her cell phone. She tried to hide the screen from Rachel as she furiously typed out a new message and hit send.

_Get to Berry's locker now! I need your help._

* * *

_I wish I could save you  
I wish I could say to you I'm not going nowhere  
I wish I could say to you  
It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright_

* * *

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! Please review and I promise you that I will get the next chapter up faster. I have finals next week so once those are done I will be able to write a little bit more!**

**-J**


	8. Colder Weather

**I know right about now you guys are sick of my excuses as to why it takes me so long to update this story, so I wont bore you with any. I will simply say that I am sorry it took me so long and I hope that you don't hate me.**

**I especially hope you don't hate me after this chapter. I don't intend to drag anything out but nothing is more annoying to me than a rushed storyline. I feel like too often people want to get to the good stuff so fast that they don't give characters the right development and as a result, when you get to the anticipated part of the story, it isn't nearly as satisfying as you intended it to be. So stick with me here because I promise when we get there I will do my best to make it amazing and the wait will be worth it. This isn't to say that this chapter doesn't have some… long awaited events.**

**Enjoy! And the song in this chapter is "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band.**

**-J**

* * *

_He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
She said you're ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
You gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'_

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes into fifth period when his phone rang.

Finn outwardly cringed when the loud ring sliced through the quiet classroom like a knife. Mrs. Owens glared at him from her position in front of the classroom, impatiently holding out her hand for his phone. Finn grumbled to himself when he saw the message that flashed across his screen as he handed the phone over.

_1 New Text: Satan._

How the hell was that girl able to ruin his day when she wasn't even in the same room as him? It's not like she hadn't already pretty much screwed up his morning. Whatever she had to say to him was definitely not worth losing his phone over.

He pouted through the rest of class, earning concerned looks from Quinn every few minutes. He really needed to break up with her. Or at least, he thought he did. Truthfully, he knew that the only reason he ever even went after Quinn was because it felt good to be the guy who gets the girl as opposed to being the guy whose girl was stolen from him. His feelings for Quinn didn't run deep like the feelings he had for Rachel, but at least with Quinn, everything was easier.

She didn't (_couldn't_) hurt him the way Rachel had. Sure she had messed him up pretty badly sophomore year, but after the initial anger, it didn't really bother him that much. What had really bothered him was watching Rachel with Jesse St. Jackass. Yeah, _that_ stung like a bitch.

He shook his head, trying to get these thoughts cleared from his mind. Why was it that the harder he tried to get over Rachel Berry, the more he fell in love with her. When did his life become so… _ironic_ (a word he learned from his SAT book, given to him by _Rachel_)? His life really sucked at the moment.

Of course, he knew the only sure fire way to make everything better would be to get Rachel back in his life. Unfortunately he had spent the last few months doing his best to push her away, becoming a major dick in the process and allowing Sam Evans to become her knight in shining armor. Sam _fucking_ Evans. That pretty boy was spending way too much time with Rachel.

Regardless of whether or not Rachel and Sam were sleeping together (they _can't _be sleeping together), Finn was not a fan of their newfound… friendship. He didn't like that he was no longer the person Rachel went to when something was bothering her.

And on that note, what the hell was bothering her? Finn wasn't an idiot, sure he was an ass and he wasn't the brightest, but her wasn't an _idiot._ He had known for a long time something serious was going on in her life, ever since she had broken down in the middle of the hallway (_actually, _if he was being honest it was more like when he confronted her about the necklace). He wished he had been the one that had rushed to her side, not _Sam_.

So, yeah, he had royally fucked up, and he had to be yelled at by a few people to realize that. But he was over it, over Rachel kissing Puck, over her _thing_ with Karofsky, over their breakup. Not only did his life suck without her, but, also, he sucked without her. He wasn't proud of how he had acted, especially when it came to Rachel.

Finn Hudson's to do list consisted of two things: 1) break up with Quinn (_gently_); 2) beg for Rachel's forgiveness.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats, heading to their final class of the day.

"Mr. Hudson, you can pick up your phone from me after school." Mrs. Owens yelled to him over the bustling noise of his fellow classmates.

Finn nodded in response and slowly started tucking his books into his backpack.

Quinn smiled as she approached him, cradling her notebooks against her chest. As Finn stood, she quickly grabbed his hand, leaning up and pecking his cheek in the process.

"Hey," She whispered, "What's up with you? You seem kind of out of it."

"Uh, I-I…" Finn stuttered, looking back at Mrs. Owens before pulling Quinn out of the classroom, "Do you think we could talk? You know after school, before glee?"

He needed to end this before glee club. He loved Quinn, and he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't lead her on anymore and he couldn't walk into that choir room with all the glee kids (_Rachel_) and try to make amends while he was still pretending with her. It was better for both of them, really.

"Yeah!" Quinn nodded, "I wanted to talk about our campaign for prom anyways, I think we need to make more posters, someone keeps defiling them…"

"O-okay…" Finn nodded, allowing Quinn to loop her arm through his and lean her head on his shoulder.

He knew he shouldn't, he was leading her on and that sucked, but he was _so_ confused on how to do this. All of his other breakups had been so… unplanned. They had all been in the heat of the moment, out of anger or just complete confusion; he had no idea how to really end a relationship. So he let her place her head on her shoulder and kept his gaze as far away from her as possible.

He glanced down the hallway that held Rachel's locker as they passed it and he felt his eyes jut out of his head. It felt like one of those Bugs Bunny cartoons where his eyeballs literally left his sockets (except, you know, not really because that is like, impossible).

Was that _Santana_ standing at Rachel's locker? And, wait, was she yelling at Sam in Spanish? Why was she holding Rachel to her side like that? If Finn didn't know better he would have sworn it looked like Santana was trying to comfort Rachel.

"Come _on_ Finn!" Quinn huffed, tugging on his arm, "We are going to be late to class! The last thing I need is to look like an irresponsible slacker that would _ruin_ our campaign. Puck and Lauren are the delinquents, we are the perfect, idealistic couple"

Finn was too confused to fight against Quinn's tugging and found himself sitting in his sixth period before he could really wrap his head around what he had just seen. He longed to jump out of his seat and rush to Rachel's locker.

Was that why Santana had texted him? Had she figured out what Sam and Rachel were hiding? But wait, _why_ was she yelling at Sam? And why was she holding Rachel like that? Santana _hated_ Rachel. Did Sam do something to Rachel?

Finn's blood began to boil at the mere thought of this. Who the _fuck_ did that Sam kid think he was?

Finn was furious, he was furious at the idea of Rachel being upset, he was furious at Sam for being the possible reason for her being upset, and he was furious at himself for being such a… well he didn't know the word for what he was, but he was furious that he had no right to be pissed at Sam because he was a dick to Rachel also.

* * *

Classes were out for the day; Finn had managed to drop by Mrs. Owens classroom to pick up his phone right before she locked her door. She lectured him for a good five minutes on the school's cell phone policy before she let him go.

He was about to check his messages, one message in particular, when he saw Quinn standing by his locker waiting for him.

He glanced down at his phone and then back at her before making a decision. He pocketed his phone and made his way over to Quinn, mentally trying to build up the confidence for what he was about to do.

"Hey baby!" Quinn grinned, leaning up to kiss him. He quickly turned his head, feeling her lips collide with his cheek.

She frowned up at him, "What's wrong?"

Finn sighed. He was never really a prepared guy. Sure it had been an inconvenient quality at times, but he never really saw it as a flaw until now.

He loved Quinn, but he wasn't _in_ love with her. How do you tell a girl that? Isn't that sort of the same as saying something like, 'it isn't you, it's me?' He was pretty sure that saying something like that to Quinn would result in a bitch slap, and even though she looked all sweet and innocent, Finn knew for a fact that Quinn had a _killer _backhand. He had never personally experienced one, but he'd seen enough of her catfights with Santana to know that this was a fact.

"_Finn_!" Quinn snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking him out of his daze, "What _the hell_ is wrong with you right now? You are acting more spacey than usual, I didn't even think that was possible."

'_Think man. Think before you speak and you can't fuck this up.'_ Finn thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before opening his mouth and speaking, "Uh, Quinn we, uh, we need to _talk._"

He couldn't help but hope that she kind of already got the hint. Isn't 'we need to talk' kind of a universal code for 'this shit is over?'

"O-_kay_?" Quinn stared at Finn confused. She didn't like the tone in his voice and instinctively she crossed her arms over her chest in a protective stance.

"I-I've been thinking lately, about these past few months. You know, about you a-and me and Sam and… R-Rachel."

"_Rachel?_"

"I've been a dick, Quinn!" Finn exploded, "And you've been a bitch! And I don't mean that in, like, a mean way, except for, no, no I kind of do. We _suck._"

"What?" Quinn hissed.

"I mean, separately we don't suck, at least not really. We are just kind of… _messed up_. Like, we aren't perfect we are normal. But together we are sucky, _sucky_ people. I mean, think about it Quinn, people hate us."

"That's not true!" Quinn scoffed, "People love us, Finn. We are McKinley's golden couple!"

"No! Well, yeah, yeah I guess we are but people are fucking scared of us Quinn! They act nice to us because we are a dicky, bitchy couple that they, like, _fear_! They don't want us to tear them down so they act like we are damn royalty and I fucking hate it!" Finn groaned, shoving a hand roughly through his hair.

"What is the point of this conversation Finn?" Quinn asked harshly, "Because all you are doing right now is pissing me off."

'_Shit._' Finn thought.

"My point is we bring out the worst in each other Quinn. A-and I can't help but think that… that maybe that's because we are so wrong for each other."

Quinn stared at him blankly and for a moment Finn was unsure of whether or not he should finish what he started. He stood still for a moment, slowly trying to build up his confidence a little more, before continuing.

"Quinn, I care about you. If I didn't then I would have never tried for a relationship with you again. I-I just think that this relationship ended up being more of a- a, um, _closure_ thing."

"Closure?" Quinn whispered, still lacking any real emotion.

"I- you know that's what this was. It may have taken me a while to see it… but it's true. We broke up so quickly last year; we never actually ended _this_ the right way. W-we need to end this Quinn."

"No."

"Wha- no?"

"_No_. We are not breaking up." Quinn stated firmly.

"Quinn, this isn't your decision. _I_ don't want to be with you anymore!"

"And who do you want to be with Finn? _Rachel_?"

"I-" Finn closed his mouth. Yeah, he wanted Rachel. He was _in love_ with Rachel; of course he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to hurt Quinn in the process but he just… he _needed_ Rachel. It hurt without her and the idea of her with someone else… when he thought of Quinn with Sam or Puck, it barely registered. Sure it used to annoy him, but it really only hurt his pride when it came to that. With Rachel it was so painful it was _unbearable_. It was like someone stole his heart and his lungs, and pretty much every other part of his anatomy that kept him alive, and then told him to go on living his life like that, just _empty_.

"Right." Quinn scoffed, "I should've known…"

"Quinn-"

"Shut _up_ Finn! Just shut up! It's my turn to talk."

Finn wanted to speak more, but the look on Quinn's face told him that it was in his best interest that he stay quiet.

"You want to be with Rachel? You love her? Don't just stand there like and idiot Finn! Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, okay? I want to be with Rachel! I fucking love her okay?"

"Great." Quinn seethed, "We are _not_ breaking up."

"_What_?"

"Do you really think Rachel would take you back? After _everything_?"

Finn stared back at Quinn, shocked.

"I-I, uh, yeah. _Yes _I do."

Quinn laughed. She fucking _laughed_.

"Right. You said so yourself, Finn, you've been a dick!" Quinn scoffed, "And she hasn't exactly hid the fact that she has moved on from you-"

Finn felt his heart clench in his chest.

"-I mean, her openness about that fact is exactly why you have been an asshole to her. She moved on and _you _wanted her to pine after you for the rest of eternity. She doesn't _want_ you anymore and that is the only reason you want her back." Quinn growled, poking him in the chest for added effect.

"That's not true."

"Of coursed it is! The only reason you want to break up with me is because _manhands_ isn't following you around like a little puppy dog!"

Finn sighed. Yeah, okay, he didn't like the fact that Rachel seemed to not need him anymore. But not needing him is a lot different than not _wanting_ him. There was no way she was over him, no way. Because, she may have reached that personal milestone of not needing him to feel good about herself but he still _needed _her. Even after _months_ of trying not to want her, he still ached for her. He knew that if she loved him a fraction of how much he loved her, there was no way she didn't feel the same.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Quinn."

"Don't I?" Quinn scoffed, "This is what you do! You want what you can't have. The second you think that someone doesn't want you; you decide it's time to pounce! It's what you did with me when I wouldn't kiss you at that stupid kissing booth!"

"Quinn, I- okay, maybe you're right." Finn sighed.

"Thank you." Quinn smirked triumphantly, "Now, now that this breakup nonsense is behind us, we need to talk prom."

"What? No. Quinn, I am still breaking up with you."

"What! But- but you just admitted I was right!" Quinn screeched, "You just admitted that you only wanted Rachel because you can't have her!"

"No, I agreed that, that's what I did when it came to you." Finn groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "I went after you because you seemed…untouchable? Untouchable. I wanted to get you just to prove I could, not because I needed to. I _need _Rachel. Maybe her not trying so hard to get me back was what made me realize it, but it isn't why I want her back. Just… accept it, we're over."

"I-I-" Quinn stammered, "She won't want you. You don't stand a chance."

"Maybe." Finn shrugged, "But I want her, and I am going to do anything to get her."

Quinn let her gaze fall to the floor. Finn watched her cautiously. He felt a lump form in his throat when she lifted her hand to wipe a tear that had fallen onto her cheek. Crap, so much for not hurting her. Finn clenched his teeth and shook his head; he really needed to work on not letting his word vomit get the better of him. He was pretty sure that the last thing Quinn needed to hear when he was dumping her was his proclamation of love for another girl. Yeah, he was definitely rethinking that move now.

"Fine." Quinn sniffled, "You want her so much? Fine!"

She glared at him and turned to storm away. Before he really though about what he was doing, his arm reached out to stop her.

"Quinn! Wait, I really am sorry."

"Don't touch me!" Quinn shouted, stumbling back from him so violently that it caused Finn to jump away in surprise.

Quinn shot him one more glare before storming off in the direction of the choir room.

Finn watched her disappear, thinking about how he was free to do whatever he wanted. For a brief moment he thought about what it would be like to be single and not have to worry about anybody's feelings but his own. Those thoughts were instantly dismissed when Rachel popped into his head. He liked worrying about her feelings. There was nothing about her that he wasn't ready and willing to deal with.

He smiled to himself thinking about her. There was nothing stopping him from getting Rachel now. He just needed to figure out how exactly to go about that. He himself had admitted to being a major douche to Rachel, winning her back was not going to be easy and he knew first hand how stubborn she could be.

He groaned and let his head fall back against the row of lockers. He was screwed.

The ringing coming from the pocket of his jeans broke him out of his stupor. His mind instantly went to the text Santana had sent him and the way her and Rachel had seemed so cozy in the hallway.

He touched the screen on his phone and watched as it lit up, displaying the message:

_1 New Text: Satan_.

Ignoring her former text message, he immediately opened the new one. As he read the message he became even more confused at what the Latina was trying to do.

_Skip Glee. Meet me at Cherry Park. We need to talk._

Finn considered ignoring the message. He wanted to go to glee. He wanted Rachel to see him, free of Quinn and willing to grovel for her forgiveness. However, he remembered Santana's earlier interaction with Rachel and thought better of it. He knew that after that display in the hallway, whatever Santana had to say had to do with Rachel and if Santana wasn't in glee, neither was she.

Without a second thought, Finn pushed himself off of the lockers and made his way to his truck, ready to finally figure out what was going on.

* * *

_Well it's a winding road  
When your in the lost and found  
You're a lover I'm a runner  
We go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here_

* * *

**Again thanks for being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	9. The Cave

**Okay, so I made this chapter a little bit longer because, in a way, it goes against what I did with a lot of other chapters where one character kind of takes point. A lot of stuff gets covered in this chapter you guys, so regardless of whether or not it was what you **_**wanted**_** to get covered, I am proud of it. Also, I apologize if my Spanish is a bit... off, I used free translations so it probably isn't one hundred percent perfect.  
**

**Thank you for all of the reviews guys. Especially to those of you who have been really understanding about me taking my time; civillove (**_**love**_** your story by the way!), Assassin117, etc. you guys keep me sane! I read all your reviews and take everything you say to heart (so please stay nice :p). Enjoy the chapter you guys! The song it "The Cave" by Mumford & Sons.**

**-J**

* * *

_Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind_

* * *

"¿Está loco? ¿Por qué no iría usted a la policía?" Santana hollered, pulling Rachel further to her side with one hand while the other continued to gesture violently at a very frightened Sam, "¡Esto pudiera haber sido parado! ¿Qué demonios esté equivocado con usted?"

Sam held his hands up in an attempt to fend of the livid girl while his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Woah, San, I don't even know what you are saying!" The bell rang through the hallway, signaling the beginning of sixth period. Looking back and forth between an angry Santana and a whimpering Rachel, Sam knew there was no way he was going to make it to his physics class. "What even happened? Why is Rachel crying?"

Sam attempted to take a step towards Rachel but backed off when Santana tightened her grip on the tiny brunette and sent him a pointed glare. He resigned to just sending Rachel sympathetic looks. She just looked so damn scared, and he had no idea why. Okay, well that's a lie; of course he had an idea, but neither of the girls were really in a fit state to confirm this. All he knew was that after his fifth period he went to Rachel's classroom to walk her to her locker, when she wasn't there he practically sprinted to her locker and found the tiny brunette sobbing in Santana's arms. He barely had time to adjust to the idea of the Latina actually being _nice_ to another human being before she was full on attacking him. In _Spanish _nonetheless, which didn't exactly help him in the whole understanding department.

Rachel started taking deep, gasping breaths, which Sam had come to learn meant that she was doing her best to calm down. He hated when she looked like this, all _tiny_. Sure, she wasn't exactly a giant under normal circumstances, but when she was sad she looked almost… miniscule. He _hated _that and he hated that she was looking like that now and he wasn't even able to comfort her. Comforting her was definitely something he was good at.

"What _happened_?" Santana hissed, "What. Happened."

"I-"

"You know, it really bothered me, not knowing what the hell was going on with you two." Santana growled, " I mean, this is my school, shit doesn't go down without me knowing about it and here you two were acting suspicious as _fuck_ and I had no clue what was going down."

Rachel's sobs were starting to quiet down, it was only a matter of time before she was coherent again.

"I just convinced myself it was the usual. You two were doing the nasty and were trying to keep it all quiet." Santana shrugged, patting Rachel on the back, "I mean, I guess I knew there was more to it. You have been acting all… Peter Parker to her Mary Jane, Bruce Wayne to her Rachel Dawes, Fred to her Daphne, like her fucking _protector_. Now I feel like a bitch for _being_ a bitch! I don't like that feeling Sam I really don't!"

"Wait a second…" Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wha- Santana, what do you know?"

"David caught me alone at my locker Sam." Rachel whispered, "Santana saw everything. She _knows_ Sam."

Sam paused. This was a game-changer. He knew he should be able to keep a clear head in this situation, he shouldn't be shocked or taken aback by how big of an asshole David Karofsky was, this wasn't new information. But on the other hand, he thought he had been doing such a good job at protecting Rachel, he thought she was safe, he thought she didn't have to be so _damn _scared anymore. He had truly believed that he could do what she had asked and keep everything a secret and it would all be fine.

Anger flooded through him. Anger towards himself, towards Rachel, towards Karofsky. How could he let that asshole hurt her again, what did he do wrong, why did he listen to Rachel in the first place and not turn that douche in? Helping Rachel through this… he would be lying if he said he didn't care about her, she had become his best friend, he loved her, and, on some level he felt something more powerful towards her.

"H-he did it _again_?" Sam hissed, clenching both his jaw and his fists.

"He tried…" Rachel frowned.

"I was watching and stopped it." Santana sighed, "Now that we are all caught up, what is wrong with you?"

Sam ignored the Latina and turned towards Rachel, "How did he even get you alone? I walked you to class!"

"I forgot something in my locker," Rachel whispered, "I- I didn't think he would try anything…"

Sam felt a growl rumbling deep in his chest. He fought it off, as well as the rest of his anger, and pushed his hair out of his eyes with a frustrated grunt. "C'mon Rachel, you and I both know that this _ass _has no boundaries! He's perverted and evil and has some _sick_ obsession with you… I should have turned him in when I first found out."

"Which brings us back to my main question!" Santana interrupted, "Why the hell didn't you? Are you both morons? Actually, scratch that, calling you morons is an insult to all the stupid people."

"Watch it Santana." Sam hissed, he was not in the mood for her smartass bullshit.

"Thanks for the advice Sam, don't think I'll take it." Santana loosened her grip on Rachel and swung around to look the tinier girl in the eye, "What's up with you Berry? Usually you are all gung-ho for calling your dads' lawyers when you receive a slushie facial and you are _always_ up in arms when you feel there is any sort of injustice being done to you in glee club, but now someone is actually hurting- scratch that- _violating_ you and you stay quiet? I never thought I'd say this, but I respected you more when you couldn't keep your freakishly loud mouth shut."

Sam took the distance between the girls as an opportunity to place his body protectively in front of Rachel, effectively giving him the perfect position to glare down at Santana, "Back _off _Santana."

"And _you_ balloon lips, what is _your _problem?"

"Right now?" Sam asked, "You."

"I can chalk up Rachel's actions to shock, trauma, and fear, but you? I don't understand what you could have been thinking?"

"I asked him not to tell anyone." Rachel whispered from behind Sam's shoulder.

"If we call the police and all we have is Rachel's word against Karofsky it could take _forever_ to actually put that creep behind bars!" Sam protested, "Do you not understand what he could do her in the time it takes for him to actually get charged for anything?"

"He threatened to kill me…" Rachel whimpered, reaching forward and entangling her fingers with Sam.

"If you told someone there is no way he would have been able to get within ten feet of you!" Santana groaned, "The police would come and throw him in jail so fast he wouldn't have time to bend over!"

"She didn't want to risk that Santana!"

"You do realize you are only hurting yourself right?" Santana asked, addressing Rachel over Sam's shoulder, "As long as he is free and has you afraid he will never stop doing this to you. Listen midget, I may not always be nice to you, and, sure, sometimes I trim off pieces of your hair when you aren't looking and then sell it to Jewfro for money-"

"_What?_"

"-But despite popular belief, I don't want to see you get hurt." Santana threw her hands up in the air, exasperated, "And you may think that you are okay with this dick walking around free, but you aren't! The fact that you even allowed yourself to cry on _my _shoulder should be enough to tell you that."

"She doesn't want people to know Santana!" Sam sighed, earning a small nod from Rachel behind him, "You of all people should know how horrible people at this school are to her. Do you think adding all of this to the many reasons she is judged-" Sam turned to Rachel quickly, "-no offense, would really help her?"

"If it means protecting her and keeping this guy from hurting her then yes!" Santana growled, "_Fuck_ Evans! When the hell did I become the logical one with all the morals? This is not doing anything for my reputation as a soulless bitch." She sighed, "C'mon Sam, you _know _that not reporting this is doing more harm than good… you have to."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but he found himself unable to form the words. He knew that Rachel wanted him to keep all of this quiet and she probably was hoping that he would stand his ground and return to his role as her protector, but look at all the good that had done! He was with practically 24/7 and Karofsky still managed to find a way to hurt her. If Santana hadn't been there Sam had no doubt in his mind that he would have hurt Rachel again, probably worse than he ever had previously.

With a resigned sigh, Sam turned to Rachel, "Munchkin… as much as I hate to admit it, she's right. We should have reported this a while ago."

"_What_? No!" Rachel gasped, backing away from the pair and shaking her head rapidly, "You can't! You promised!"

Sam stared down at his feet, ashamed and then grateful when Santana chose this moment to jump back into the conversation.

"Look Rachel if this was me-" She quickly glanced at Sam, "- not that it ever would be, there's a reason I keep a switchblade in my bra and a loaded Smith and Wesson in my nightstand."

"Not helping Santana."

"_Right_." Santana shook her head and turned back to Rachel, "If it was me, I would want to do everything in my power to take that bastard down."

"I- I _can't_." Rachel whimpered, taking another step away from them.

"_Yes _you can Rachel." Sam whispered softly, moving towards her.

"You have to!" Santana scoffed, "Think about it this way, how would you feel if you knew that he had done this to some other girl and she never reported him? How would that make you feel _knowing_ that if she had just gone to the police, you would have been safe?"

"I-I…" Rachel stuttered, shaking her head as she brought her hands up to her face.

"You would be _pissed_ Rachel!" Santana shook her head and reached forwards, pulling Rachel's hands away from her face so the smaller girl would be forced to look her in the eyes, "If you don't report this, sure, maybe one day he will stop. But for that to happen you would have to be far, _far _away and he would have to have no choice but to stop! You are making yourself an easy target and the _only_ way he would ever stop is if he found an easier target."

"But he's not doing this to anyone else!" Rachel cried, "He's not hurting anyone else!"

"As far as _you_ know!" Santana yelled, exasperated.

"Rachel…" Sam sighed, looking at the floor, the lockers, down the hall, anywhere but in her eyes, "Y-you need to tell… and if you don't, we will."

Rachel's eyes widened as she stared back and forth between Santana and Sam, "B-but… you _promised_!"

"That was when I thought I could protect you." Sam shook his head, "But I can't watch you twenty four-seven. As much as it pains me to say it, Santana is right, I shouldn't have agreed to keep this a secret."

Despite the serious moment, Santana managed to summon a smug look onto her face, earning an immediate glare from Sam.

"I will deny it!" Rachel hissed, "I will say that you are lying!"

"_Right_." Santana scoffed.

"I will!"

"Then you are an idiot and you deserve everything that happens to you!"

"_Santana_!" Sam growled, "Rachel, I know you're scared, okay?" He stepped closer to his friend, gently placing his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye, "I know that, to you, the second cops and lawyers and the entire school becomes involved in this, you won't be able to hide from it anymore. It will all become so real to you and I _know _that right now it just feels like this, horrible nightmare that you will wake up from soon, but you _won't_. This is real, okay? This is happening. And I know that you don't want to seem weak or like a victim, but, you know what? It is okay to be weak every now and then! We're human! Karofsky made you a victim, but you are the only reason you are still a victim. If you don't do anything to stop this that is all you will ever be. Okay? _He_ is the thing keeping you from feeling safe. I swear to you Rachel, I will be there to help you through it all, I won't let you go through this alone… but you _have _to put a stop to this. You have to. You are the strongest person I know and if _anyone_ can do this it's you. C'mon Rachel, stand up for yourself. Show everyone how wrong they are about you, show them what a monster this guy is."

Sam watched as Rachel stared blankly at him. He briefly wondered if he had been too intense in his attempt to get her to agree to tell the truth. He was kind of an all or nothing guy. He didn't typically get too involved in conflict, but he was past the point of no return with this one. Sam knew that he was far beyond the line of a normal, healthy relationship when it came to Rachel Berry but in that moment he needed her to see what he saw in her everyday, even if that meant he had to shove it in her face.

"Okay…" Rachel whispered, "I'll do it."

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" She sighed, unshed tears still glistening in her eyes, "B-but I need you, okay? Even you Santana, I- I don't think I can do it on my own… he's going to try to kill me…"

"That's not going to happen." Sam watched in disbelief as Santana spoke to Rachel in such a caring tone. The only person he had ever seen her speak that way with was Brittany. Sam was amazed to see Santana acting so gently with a girl she had claimed to hate many times.

"Yeah, Rachel, we'll keep you safe. I swear to it this time." Sam nodded, confidently.

"Well!" Santana sighed, "Let's get the hell outta here!"

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked, suddenly looking frantic, "C-can't we wait until school's over… w-we still have glee!"

Santana rolled her eyes and glanced between Sam, who was looking at her completely confused, and Rachel.

"C'mon! I think that considering all the shit that has gone down in the last couple of hours we deserve to take the last, oh," She glanced up at the clock at the end of the hall, "15 minutes of last period off. Plus, glee will be anything but… _gleeful_ today. I say we ditch and go to the park."

"The park?" Sam asked, bringing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why not?" Santana shrugged, "No one will be there and it's right across from the 7/11. The guy that works there in the afternoons never cards me as long as I'm showing a little bit of cleavage."

"How about, we go to the park so Rachel can calm down." Sam suggested, "But I think that if we are going to go to the police about this whole Karofsky thing, it probably wouldn't help Rachel's case if we reported it while smelling like cheap beer."

"Ugh, whatever!" Santana sighed, turning away from the two, "Anything to take a break from the drama for a little bit, no offense hobbit. But I am at least getting a slushie! And I am driving. I am probably already taking a massive hit to my reputation by just being seen with you two, I am not being seen in your cars."

Santana started walking down the hallway toward the exit. Rachel and Sam stared after her; both confused, before deciding it was in their best interest to just humor her. Sam put his arm around a still shaky Rachel and tugged her to his side as they followed Santana out of the school. He softly ran his hand up and down the juncture between her shoulder and elbow as she leaned into him. It had become a pretty common gesture between the two of them and it was something that Sam wasn't quite ready to give up.

He knew that Rachel needed to tell the truth, and he knew that it was the best thing for _everyone_. However a part of him couldn't help but worry that once everyone found out she wouldn't need him as much anymore. Sam wasn't stupid, he was aware that she was going to still need him, this would never really be over for her, but he also knew that once the kids in glee found out what she had been hiding, they were going to support her. He hadn't been so sure that this would have been the case before but Santana's reaction was enough to prove him wrong.

Sam had thought that out of all the glee clubbers, Santana would be the least sympathetic to Rachel's situation. He thought about all the kids in glee club who could be considered, in some sense, Rachel's actual friends. Kurt and Mercedes would definitely take over his role of "at home comfort." They would be much more comforting to her with their Broadway soundtracks and "Funny Girl" DVDs than he was with his "Avatar" and his collection of Star Wars memorabilia. And Tina was all sensitive and shit. She would be much easier to talk to than Sam. Then there was Puck, he probably wouldn't sit back and let anything happen to Rachel the way Sam had. Puck would probably kill Karofsky, hide the body, and then spend his school days threatening anyone who even _thought_ about Rachel in the wrong way. Once everyone knew, Sam wouldn't really be needed anymore, would he?

This thought scared the crap out of him. But then something funny happened, he looked at Rachel and for a moment he imagined what it would be like for her. If she had that support, she would never have to feel scared again, she would be safe, and to top it all off, she would _know_ that there were people who cared about her. When he thought about it that way, Sam no longer cared about what his role would be once the truth came out. Rachel would be okay, and that is all that mattered. Now he was just scared of the fact that he couldn't think of anyone that he cared about more than Rachel Berry.

* * *

Sam sighed loudly from his position on the bench. Santana was slurping her slushie obnoxiously while Rachel sat twiddling her thumbs and staring at her feet.

When Santana had suggested going to the park, at first Sam thought it was stupid. Why the park? What was the point of that? It wasn't going to make having to tell the truth any easier for Rachel, so why bother? Then he thought maybe it was a good idea to get out of the school, fresh air could help everyone calm down. Now he was back to thinking this was all a stupid idea.

They were just sitting there! No one was saying anything and while he had thought the quiet would help now he just thought it sucked. How the hell was he supposed to think with all this… _nothing_ going on?

Rachel suddenly stood up, startling Sam out of his thoughts, "Um, I think I am going to go to the bathroom."

She looked at Sam and then back over her shoulder to the small building behind the playground.

"You think?" Santana smirked.

"I know. I-I mean I _have_ to go to the bathroom." Rachel stuttered, she looked awkwardly between her two companions and then abruptly turned around, walking briskly to the bathroom.

"I hope she doesn't try to make a break for it." Santana muttered as the two watched the small girl slip into the bathroom, "I am not wearing the proper shoes for chasing her down."

"How do you do that?" Sam asked, staring at his ex, disbelievingly.

"Uh, I'm going to need more of a formed question there trouty mouth…"

"How do you go from being so sensitive and nice one minute to so… _you _the next?" Santana quirked one eyebrow in amusement, "I mean, you were really good with Rachel back in school and now- it's like you completely forgot what just happened, what's _still _going to happen."

"I am fully aware of what happened and is going to happen Sam, excuse me if I didn't feel like continuing to wallow over it." Santana scoffed.

"I didn't-" Sam's words were cut off by the sound of a truck pulling up behind the bench. He turned to see a familiar blue truck pulling up behind Santana's sleek red mustang.

Sam felt anger and heat course through his veins as he turned back to Santana.

"What the _hell _is he doing here, Santana?"

Santana turned just in time to see Finn Hudson stepping out of the cab of his truck. He made brief eye contact with her, and then glanced at Sam, before he nervously shoved his keys into his jean pocket and started moving slowly to where the two were seated on the bench.

"I texted him." Santana replied.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Sam hissed, sitting up taller in his seat, watching from the corner of his eye as Finn crept closer to the bench.

"I think he can help." Santana shrugged.

"Bullshit! That ass has done nothing but make Rachel's life miserable the lately! How is he supposed to help?"

"In case you didn't notice you idiot, Finn cares about Rachel." Santana growled lowly, "And despite all of the shitty things he has done recently if you want that girl to get through this with as little damage as possible, you are going to need his help! Plus, you know for a fact that once he finds out about all of this it'll be like a nuclear bomb was dropped on us! It's better if he hears it from us, and _her_, first."

"Why? Why should I care if this upsets him? What makes him so different from everyone else?"

"He's different because he loves her!" Santana sighed, shaking her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And regardless of the shit he has put her through, she loves him too!"

Sam's face fell at Santana's words. He didn't think much of the sinking feeling in his chest until Santana's eyes widened and she started poking him in the torso, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Oh _shit_!" Santana gasped, "You fucking _love_ Berry!"

"W-what? No! I-I…"

"This is a fucking disaster!" Santana groaned, "Now I have to deal with your feelings on top of keeping Rachel together _on top of_ telling Frankenteen that Karofsky raped the love of his life!"

"_What_?"

* * *

_But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck  
And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again_

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME!** **I couldn't do it yet guys! I'm sorry! But I needed a chapter where Sam's feelings could really be focused on and we all know that now that Finn knows, Sam won't have a lot of time to really analyze things that well anymore. I know some of you are probably pissed… but please still review? LOVE YOU!**

**-J**

**P.S. I have already started the next chapter if this one didn't do it for you!**


	10. Hear You Me

**I know, I know, long time no see.**

**I want to thank everyone who waited patiently for this chapter. I have actually had it finished for a while now but I just haven't had the time to sit down and post it.**

**I would like to say that I appreciate any and all readers and I am sorry that I can't update this story every day. I wish I could, but I can't. And while I am very apologetic for that, it is not something I can change. I would hope that everyone could be respectful of that but some reviews I have read has lead me to believe otherwise and I feel the need to address them.**

**I am a full-time student and I also work full-time (yes, this is possible). I quite literally live at my work and when I am not working I am struggling to keep up with my schoolwork. I hate that this story has to be put on the backburner but, unfortunately, while I do intend to finish this story it is not number one on my list of priorities right now. Threatening me, leaving disrespectful comments, and telling me I am losing readers is not going to change that. I would hope that the people who are reading and reviewing for this story have it in them to stick it out, but, if they don't, I understand and am fine. It's not about the amount of readers and reviews for me, I just had an idea and needed a place to put it down.**

**Ultimately I just ask that you all be patient with me and if you don't have something nice, or helpful, to say when you go to review my story, then just don't.**

**With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that things will calm down for me soon so I can give you another one. Again THANK YOU and I love you all.**

**-J**

**Song: Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World**

* * *

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

* * *

"Oh… _fuck_." Santana sighed, glancing behind her to see a very conflicted Finn Hudson.

Finn stared at the two people on the bench. What did they say? He couldn't have heard them right. There had to be something wrong with his hearing because there is absolutely _no way_ that Santana just said what he thought she did.

Finn had spent the whole drive over to the wondering what it was that Santana had found out, or _if_ she found out. His mind flew through a ton of possibilities, at one point he had Sam and Rachel running off to Vegas to get married, and that was one of his tamer thoughts.

He glanced back and forth between Sam and Santana. The way they were looking at him contrasted so much, it confused him even more. Sam looked at him with pure hatred. He couldn't really blame the guy; Finn hadn't exactly been the poster boy for likability lately, _especially_ when it came to Sam. Santana, on the other hand, just looked speechless, which is something Finn never expected from the loud-mouthed cheerleader.

There was one thing that both of there faces revealed to him, they did not want him to hear what they had just been talking about.

But he didn't- he couldn't have! A lump formed in Finn's throat as he tried to think of what to say to the two people in front of him.

"W-_what_?" As per usual, words failed him.

Sam leaped out of his seat, his finger pointed steadily at the spot between Finn's eyes.

"Listen Finn, I don't know what you _think_ you heard, but you need to leave. _Now_." Sam was practically growling. Finn knew his instincts should have been telling him to step back from the seething boy, but he couldn't. He felt paralyzed.

"I-I…"

"Sam. Sit _down._" Santana hissed, standing up from her seat on the bench and pushing the blonde boy away from Finn before turning to face him herself, "Finn? _Finn_!"

Finn didn't answer. He just stared at her. He heard her wrong, she was lying, _he heard her wrong_.

He heard the slap before he felt it, but that didn't stop it from stinging like a bitch. He glanced at Santana who was shaking out her now red hand. She looked up at him and glared.

"_Shit_ that hurt!" Santana hissed, continuing to shake out her hand, "What did you hear Finn?"

"I-I-" Finn shook his head, "_Rachel_?"

"_Damn it!_" Sam growled from his position on the bench, "What are you even doing here?"

Finn glanced at Santana.

"Seriously Santana? You _told_ him!"

"I didn't tell him anything!" Santana seethed, "I just told him to meet us here! It's not my fault he heard our conversation!"

"Yeah! It is! You told him to meet us here!"

"Will you two both just _SHUT UP!_"

The arguing teenagers instantly quieted down turning in shock to face their disgruntled peer.

"I- I need someone to _please _explain to me what is going on!" Finn choked, the lump in his throat was growing larger by the second. Part of him needed desperately to know what was happening, the other part was telling him that he wouldn't like what he would be told.

"Maybe we should wait for Rachel…"

"_No_ Santana. You brought me here. What the hell is going on? I- you said that Karofsky… that he- he _hurt _Rachel?"

"Finn-"

"Tell me!"

"We don't have to tell you anything!" Sam yelled standing up, "It's _none _of your business! Don't act like all of a sudden you fucking care about what happens to Rachel, okay?"

"_Fuck you_ Evans." Finn growled, stepping closer to Sam, "You don't know how I feel- o-or who I care for! If something happened to Rachel I have a right to know!"

Sam scoffed, "Please! You lost any right you had when you started fucking around with Quinn and treating Rachel like she was a piece of shit you stepped in."

Finn flinched at Sam's words. He knew he was terrible to Rachel, he had admitted that much to himself, but hearing someone else say it, _especially _now, stung.

"Please. _Please_, okay?" Finn whispered, stepping away from his angry former friend, "Just- just tell me."

Sam glared at Finn, turning his head slightly to glance at Santana who simply nodded towards him. Sam turned back to Finn and took in his appearance. He wasn't going to lie, the guy looked like shit, his eyes were rimmed in red, straining to hold back tears of either sadness, anger, frustration, or all of the above. He also looked more confused than he usually did, which was something that Sam had thought was impossible.

"Why does she all of a sudden matter to you?" Sam sighed, "What she's been going through… it's not _new_, Finn. So why should I listen to you when you say you care about her when everything you have done lately has shown me otherwise?"

Finn opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. The last thing he wanted to do was have to explain his feelings towards his ex-girlfriend to Sam Evans. The guy hated him, not that he didn't have plenty of reasons to, there was no way that anything he said was going to change Sam's mind. On the other hand, Sam was Finn's only shot at finding out about Rachel, there was no way Santana was stepping in to help him, and he _needed_ to know.

"I love her, okay?" Sam scoffed and Finn continued, "I know that, that might seem like a lie, and if not that, it doesn't seem like enough, but it is. I _love _her, Sam. That never changed. I was so hurt by what she did with Puck and… everything else, I just chose to be angry instead of sad because that was easier."

"Maybe for you." Sam shook his head, "You're an idiot."

"I know, okay!" Finn growled, "I am an idiot! I have never been a smart guy, but I never really thought of myself as an idiot. But when it comes to Rachel, I am the world's biggest idiot!"

"That's the truth." Santana laughed from where she was watching the boys on the bench.

Finn glared at her before turning back to Sam, "I'm an idiot with her because everything is different with her! And this isn't some crappy romantic comedy so I'm not going to list off all the reasons that I love her and tell you that I've changed because I haven't! I will always be an ass that doesn't deserve her, but I am going to keep trying, okay? And I am going to keep fucking everything up probably because that is what I do! But until she tells me that she doesn't love me anymore, or that she wants nothing to do with me, I am going to keep getting involved in her business because I care too much about her to let anything happen to her. You don't have to understand it but you better respect it. So. _Fucking_. Tell. Me."

"You don't deserve her." Sam whispered, taking a step back from Finn and sitting down next to Santana, "And I will never understand why she keeps choosing you."

"You and me both." Finn murmured.

"She never _slept_ with Karofsky." Finn nodded, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

"O-okay." He whispered, "What happened."

"She never gave me much of the specifics." Sam whispered, looking at his hands, "She didn't like to talk about it. Santana only found out today by accident, Rachel didn't even need to tell her."

"It was kind of obvious." Santana shrugged, "There's really no way to misinterpret what I saw."

"W-what did you see?"

They were all too deep into the conversation to hear the bathroom door swing open and shut, or see the tiny brunette cautiously make her way towards them.

"Karofsky tried to rape her, Finn." Santana sighed, "He tried today… and he has been… _succeeding_ for a while now."

"No." Finn gasped shaking his head, furiously fighting back the anger and tears that were building up in him.

Sam shook his head and buried it in his hands. Santana glanced at the blonde before turning back to Finn.

"He- um- he threatened to hurt her even more, which is why she didn't say anything."

"What the _fuck_?" Finn growled, taking an angry step closer to Santana, "H-he _raped_ her, and then he threatened her!"

"She was too scared to say anything." Sam mumbled, moving his hands, "We only _just _got her to agree to report the jackass… and even then, I don't know what the cops can do. She never got a rape kit done so, it might come down her word against his…"

"I am going to kill him." Finn growled.

"_Finn_?"

The three teenagers turned to face the very tiny, very confused looking girl. Rachel let her gaze wander back and forth between her ex-boyfriend and her two confidants. The confusion melted away from her face and was quickly replaced with fear and then anger as the words she heard as she was approaching finally registered.

"You told him?" She gasped, turning to Santana and Sam, "Y-you called him here and then you _told_ him?"

"Rachel-" Sam frowned, jumping up from the bench.

"No!" She said, taking a step away from the three people staring at her, tears building in her eyes, "I- I thought I could trust you!"

"Rach…" Finn whispered, his own eyes wet with unshed tears as he cautiously took a step closer to the shaking girl.

"Don't call me that!" She sobbed, "Why are you even here?"

"I-I was scared for you." Finn choked out, "A-and I just w-wanted to help. Rachel, baby what did he do to you?"

"Why do you care?" Rachel whimpered, "You didn't give a shit about me a few days ago. Y-you thought it was all me! You- I- you called me a slut! You knew me and you still called me a slut!"

"I wasn't- I didn't know." Finn cried, "I was angry and I didn't know!"

"Rachel, calm down." Santana spoke softly as she tried to approach the angry girl.

"Stay away from me!" Rachel screeched, "I trusted you and you told the one person in the world that I didn't want to know."

Finn visibly flinched at Rachel's words and took a step back so he was standing next to a quiet and rigid Sam.

"He was going to find out soon anyways, Rachel!" Santana yelled, losing all patience with the girl, "You are going to the cops! It won't be that much of a secret when Karofsky is arrested! Don't you think Finn deserves to hear about this directly rather than over tater tots at lunchtime?"

"No!" Rachel sobbed, "No, he deserved to hear about it when _I_ was ready to tell him! You don't get to do this! You don't get to force me into going to the police and then force me into telling my ex-boyfriend! Don't you get it? I can't handle this! This isn't about you, Santana! Karofsky didn't _rape you_!"

Hot, angry tears rolled down Finn's cheeks at Rachel's words. He was going to _kill_ Karofsky, He was going to castrate the bastard and then murder him. He just… he felt so freaking helpless. Rachel was right, he should have known that she would never sleep with David Karofsky but he was too angry and stubborn. This was his fault.

"Rachel… _please_." Finn looked at her through his red-rimmed eyes, hoping that for a moment she would forget about how much she hated him and just let him help her, "Baby, I am so, _so_ sorry…"

"I am not your _baby_, Finn Hudson." Rachel replied shakily, "We're not together anymore and you have made it perfectly clear these past few months that we aren't even friends. Y-you don't get to pretend that everything is okay between us just because it is convenient for you."

"Nothing about this is convenient for me Rachel!" Finn cried, "This- all of this- is killing me! Can't you see that?"

"I don't care! I don't care how this is making you feel! How about how I feel?"

"Talk to me then! Tell me how you feel!"

"Don't any of you get it? I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel groaned, "And this, this _right here_ is exactly why! If you didn't hear about what really happened Finn, then you wouldn't be acting this way you would still hate me! This is exactly what I wanted to avoid."

"God Berry, he is just trying to help!" Santana yelled, exasperated.

"No, you are all just pitying me! You don't care about me, not really! You just feel sorry for me and I don't want that!"

"If you don't want us pitying you then maybe you should stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Santana hissed, "Stop looking for excuses to not report this creep and stand up for yourself! Don't be a fucking coward and _make_ us look at you the way you want us to!"

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled, running her hands roughly through her hair, " Just SHUT UP!"

"Santana, stop." Finn spoke firmly.

"I'll stop when she does!" Santana scoffed.

"Fine! You want me to stop? _Fine_! I am leaving." Rachel stormed past Santana, attempting to get by Finn who was using his larger body to his advantage and blocking her escape route, "Move Finn!"

"Rach- god, I _need _you to talk to me." Finn choked out, "I- I don't understand a-and you always explain things to me. You are always there for me when I need you, like, even when I don't realize I do. And I do, god, I do need you… I want to be there for you too b-but I really just- I need you to talk to me."

He was desperate. Like, really desperate and he had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. He wanted to help her, and he wanted to kill Karofsky, and he wanted to just break down and fucking cry. Finn had never felt so many emotions at once and he had no clue how to handle everything, but he couldn't bring himself to just let her leave, not when it was clear that if she left she wasn't going to get help… she wasn't going to let him help her.

"I don't want to talk to _you_." Rachel's voice was icy and she was quick to turn away from Finn and face Sam, "I expect this kind of thing from Santana, but I thought you were my friend."

Her voice broke as she continued to speak to Sam.

"I thought I could trust you." She whispered, "I should've known that I have no real friends in this town."

Sam looked up at her words.

"I'm your real friend Rachel," He spoke softly, "And I love you. But I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself."

"I thought I could _trust_ you." She repeated.

Finn helplessly watched this exchange because, really, what else could he do? He would do anything, but in that moment he _couldn't._

"You can't trust anyone anymore." Sam whispered, "I want to protect you… I want to protect you so much that it scares me because I know the more I try the less likely you will be able to protect yourself."

Tears were dripping out of Rachel's eyes and onto her cheeks. Finn's hand twitched to wipe the tears away. His whole body was humming to be closer to her. _He_ wanted to protect her. _He _wanted to be the person she could trust. The selfish part of him wanted to tell her that, the selfish part of him wanted to tell Sam to shut up and just… love her. But the sensible side of Finn, the side that only seemed to come out when Rachel Berry was forcing it to, knew that Sam knew what he was doing.

"I know you Rachel, you don't want to go through this alone." Sam sighed, "I want to be there for you, I want to help, but if you walk away right now I can't… _we_ can't. Put your insecurities and your fear aside for a second and just help yourself."

Rachel stared at the blonde boy for a minute; turning slightly to cast small glances on Finn and Santana as well. Her face seemed to crumble even more, if that was even possible. Finn held onto her gaze for the second she graced him with it, silently pleading with her to listen to Sam.

"I- I'm mad _all the time_." Rachel whimpered, "When I'm not mad I'm scared…"

"I know."

"I- I just… you all want me to trust you, but I don't think I can trust anyone anymore. I really, _really_, want too. I do." Rachel brushed away a tear as it tracked closer to her lips, "You can't do this again."

She motioned to Finn.

"I'm not okay, _okay._" She shook her head angrily, "I want to do this. I want to turn him in, but you have to make me trust you okay? No more lying, _ever_."

Finn's heart clenched at those words, remembering the time that he had said that exact thing to her. But in a twisted way it was fitting because, like, _everything_ always came back to her and them. At least it did for him.

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"A-and you." Rachel turned to fully face Finn, "Don't think that because all of a sudden you know what's happening that you have any say in this."

Finn swallowed harshly and nodded, "Okay."

"Good. Because as far as you and I are concerned, this changes _nothing._"

"O-Okay."

She nodded silently and turned towards the parking lot, "I think I want to go to the station now."

* * *

Officer Mark Peterson had worked in Lima, Ohio for fifteen years and as far as he was concerned the town in itself was rather boring. Other than a few speeding tickets, petty theft, and the occasional crime committed by Noah Puckerman, the cop didn't see much action in the quiet town.

The citizens had all, for the most part, lived here their entire lives and all of the children had been practically raised together. Granted, they didn't always see eye to eye on things and more than once Officer Peterson had to go down to the high school to help kids out of overturned port-a-potties, but the town was mostly peaceful.

While life wasn't as exciting as it would have been if he had been a cop in a large city like New York or Los Angeles, Officer Peterson enjoyed the quiet life that Lima had provided him with.

He never really expected things to change in the town. It was rare to see a scandal, much less one that could greatly affect the entire community in Lima.

Maybe that was why he was so surprised when he saw Rachel Berry walk cautiously into the police station late that afternoon. He was familiar with Rachel Berry, he had been called over to her house many times by her neighbors in order to serve the young girl with a noise complaint after she spent too long practicing her scales _too loudly_. He never really minded though. Officer Peterson knew that Rachel Berry was a force to be reckoned with. Every time he had shown up to her house the young girl had been fully prepared, with a plate full of delicious "I'm sorry" cookies waiting on him, knowing fully well that he was going to arrive with the inevitable complaint.

"_They won't be complaining when they are paying to hear me sing, Officer Peterson._"She always told him, _"The will feel foolish for constantly wasting your time with these ridiculous complaints when I am a star."_

She would then hand him the plate of cookies and promise to quiet down.

By the end of the night, the plate would be placed back on her doorstep, empty and clean.

Officer Peterson knew Rachel Berry as a bright, ambitious girl with a contagious smile. So when she walked in that afternoon, it didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong. Her eyes were downcast as she was followed in by Santana Lopez, the new boy Sam Evans, and the high school's quarterback Finn Hudson.

She stopped at his desk and remained still, eyes glued to the floor.

"Hello Miss Berry." Officer Peterson smiled at the young girl, "How may I help you."

Rachel took in a ragged breath and remained silent until Sam nudged her lightly on her back, urging her to continue.

"O-Officer Peterson, I-I'm sorry to bother you… but I-" She took a deep breath, "I'd like to report a rape."

* * *

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review (respectfully!)!**

**-J**


End file.
